


Talking Heads and Newspaper Clippings

by foodie2468



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodie2468/pseuds/foodie2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley O’Hara and Hope Solo’s relationship through the eyes of the media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August 2014

**Author's Note:**

> This could potentially have a handful of parts. We'll see how many people like it.

**August 2014**

“Good evening, everyone, and welcome to the NWSL 2014 Final on ESPN2!” 

The camera light reflected off the slightly sweating face of the announcer as he juggled the microphone. His blue suit was fitted to his slim shoulders, and his dark blue tie nestled neatly under his neck. He smiled at the camera, doing his best not to squint or wipe at the tickling bead rolling down behind his ear. 

“I’m George Bather and with me is Susan Gershwin. Tonight we have a great match up for you.” 

“That we do, George.” The woman beside him piped up. Her white teeth sparkled as bright as the pearl necklace in the scoop neckline of her cream colored dress. “Tonight we have two very good teams battling it out for the NWSL championship. Two teams, might I add, that weren’t exactly expected to be here.” 

“That’s correct, Susan.” George jumped in, nodding at his partner. “We have the Seattle Reign and Sky Blue FC. Two great teams who had unbelievable upsets in the semi-finals. As you remember, last week we watched as Sky Blue took out Western New York Flash in a nail-biter of a game. With a goal in the final minutes of overtime, Sky Blue got their first win against the defending champions.” 

“We will see the hero of that match tonight – Kelley O’Hara. Coming back from injury this year, she had a good start, but the second half of the season she has exploded onto the scene. A definite glimpse of what we might see during the World Cup next year.” George continued. 

“O’Hara was spectacular in the semi-final. Sky Blue utilized her in set pieces and allowed her to play along the sides a lot. Her ability to both assist on long crosses and swoop in on runs into the box have helped this team throughout the season. There was talk of her returning to a defensive position like she can be seen in on the national team, but clearly the call to let her stay on the offensive half of the field was the right one.” Susan joined. 

Behind the two, the sun was starting to set, oranges and pinks painting the darkening sky. The three-quarter occupied stands were slowly filling up as tiny specks of people milled about. 

“In an amazing moment of soccer brilliance, she scored the lone goal and brought her team to the final. Now, the real question is – can she do it again?” George smirked, his voice lilting, “Can she beat one of the best goalkeepers in the world and her national team teammate – Hope Solo.” 

Susan giggled, “That is the question, George.” Her smirk beamed at the camera, “Hope Solo has been spectacular the last few games for Seattle. They barely made it into the playoffs, scraping by the skin of their teeth with jaw-dropping performances by Solo in goal and the new dynamic duo in the league – Jess Fishlock and Megan Rapinoe.” 

“In the semi-final against Kansas City FC, Solo made her fair share of saves, while Fishlock and Rapinoe connected for three goals.” George gestured along with his words.  

Scenes from the match played across the screen. Rapinoe passed the ball to Fishlock, who quickly gave it back to her as she streaked up the sideline. With a few deft touches, Rapinoe squeezed past her defender and lined up a shot, her face lighting up and arms flying into the air as the ball slid beneath the keeper’s hand into the far corner of the goal. 

The screen quickly changed to the other end of the field. The ball soared through the air, landing at Lauren Holiday’s feet in the middle of the 18-yard box. Her back was to the goal, her defender leaning into her. With amazing speed she spun right, driving the ball hard toward the back of the net. As easy as strolling in the park, Hope dived to the side, her entire body going horizontal and outstretched hands catching the shot before it could slide just along the inside of the goalpost. 

“Two teams who no one truly expected to make it this far, who won in thrilling fashion, are looking to battle head to head for the right to call themselves champions.” George spoke excitedly, “National teammates who will fight side by side in the World Cup now must turn against each other for a chance at the NWSL title. There can only be one winner. One champion. Neither team has gotten this far. Neither team has won a NWSL final. History will be made for one team, while the other will once again taste the bitterness of defeat.” 

George turned to Susan, “And with all this excitement, all this drama, there’s still more.” 

Susan shared his look, “One of the biggest stories of the night might not be who will win and who will lose, but which player will do so. Kelley O’Hara, the game winner for Sky Blue in the semi-final, has been rumored to be dating her national teammate and Seattle Reign Goalkeeper Hope Solo. Neither player has confirmed being in a relationship, but they’ve been seen more than once together. And, there were the moments during the World Cup warm ups…” 

The announcers disappeared as Hope Solo’s grinning face materialized. She soundlessly laughed as Kelley leaped into her arms, legs wrapping around her waist as they nearly toppled over. Hope caught her footing, lifting her higher and holding her close as Kelley’s mouth opened in a silent shout. Over the joyfulness, Susan’s voice echoed. 

“O’Hara, a defender, scored her first ever international goal against Costa Rica in a friendly last spring. Many found it interesting that the first thing she did was to run all the way back across the field, past her celebrating teammates, and jump into Solo’s arms.” 

The images rapidly cut to after the game, where Kelley, smile wide and eyes luminous, bounced happily on her toes and waved at the raucous crowd as an unseen interviewer began to speak, “Kelley, you have just scored your first ever goal in international play. How does it feel to finally get one under your belt?” 

Her nose and eyes crinkled slightly and she couldn’t hold back the ecstatic chuckle, “It is awesome! Amazing. Unbelievable. Um…you know, it was a great moment. Tobin had a great pass and…” Behind her, slipping through the chatting and celebrating throng of players and staff, Hope peered over at the crew. Her gaze landed on Kelley, and her smile grew. She hung back, not approaching them. As if sensing a presence behind her, Kelley peeked over her shoulder, immediately going quiet. She dipped her shoulder and made a small half-turn to face her, “Hope!” 

“Hey,” Hope mouthed with a tiny wave. 

Kelley stepped back from the camera, seeming to forget it was even there. With easy familiarity, she danced over to Hope and flung her arms around her in a giggling hug. Hope embraced her back, face tucking near Kelley’s, her mouth blocked from the camera. However, the microphones set up near the corner of the field picked up their muffled murmuring voices. 

“I’m so fucking proud of you, baby.” Hope whispered. 

Kelley’s hands gave a small tug to the back of Hope’s black jersey near the nape of her neck, “Had to give my keeper a break. Looking out for you, superstar. Don’t want you working too hard.” 

“Smartass.” 

“You love it.” 

Hope pulled back, giving a subtle nudge to the defender as she walked away, soon accosted by Rapinoe and Heather O’Reilly. Kelley watched her go for a second, fingertips gliding along the goalie’s spine and across her belly as she moved away, before turning back to the camera, giddiness rolling off her in waves. 

The scene quickly changed to the two announcers, a third person now beside Susan, “With us now is former women’s national team defender and current player for the Boston Breakers– Cat Whitehill. Hello Cat.” 

“Hello, Susan.” Cat looked at the camera. 

“Cat,” George began, “while neither player has confirmed these rumors, what are your thoughts on this recent development and how it may affect the match tonight?” 

Cat sighed, blinking disappointedly before she answered, “Well, the important thing about the national team, the thing that they’ve always had and which makes them so great, is their unity. First and foremost, they are a team. It is about the team more so than any one player. Speaking from experience, it means a lot to every individual wearing that uniform that you know who you’re playing with, you trust them, you believe that they are there fighting beside you for the same reasons. As you said, neither O’Hara nor Solo have said that they are, in fact, in any sort of relationship, but if they were, I would have serious concerns about team dynamics. How does this now affect player chemistry? How does it affect both players’ performance? I would have very real concerns about it affecting the locker room. It is a distraction the team doesn’t need. It brings outside personal drama to a situation where the players need to be focused on the game and not their personal lives or anything else. As for tonight, I think that can be applied here, as well. If it comes down to an O’Hara –Solo 1v1 scenario, will one of them not make the same choice they normally would make because they are going against someone they…have personal involvement with?” Her mouth twisted, “1 goal can change the entire outcome of a game. If I were a defender for Seattle, I’d be wondering if Solo is fully focused on what she should be focused on. That she won’t let one slip by because O’Hara shot it or was involved in the play.” 

“You think Hope Solo might let Kelley O’Hara score?” Susan frowned. 

“Anything is possible.” Cat shrugged, “Would she blatantly allow the opposing team to score? Solo is a professional, so I would hope the answer is no. But, I can only speak as someone who played defense, as someone might think in that defensive role. I would be concerned that my keeper’s head is not where it needs to be.” 

“Wow. Very interesting.” George whistled. “There will certainly be a lot to talk about if O’Hara does score on Solo.” He lifted an eyebrow, “Do you think the roles may be reversed?” 

“That O’Hara will intentionally miss?” Cat clarified. She shook her head, “I am not as worried about that. As I said, I can only speak as a defender, but looking at the offense, Sky Blue has more than one person who can score. Their midfield has been playing good soccer these last few games, finally finding a good rhythm. So, even if O’Hara doesn’t score, someone else will. Also, being a forward, there’s that hunger to score. O’Hara is young, and she’s becoming a rising star for both this league and on the national stage. She wants to prove she belongs there. She needs to.” Her head tilted, “That’s not to say there isn’t possible issues here. If I was coaching Sky Blue and it looked like O’Hara was playing it soft, I would seriously consider benching her. This is a final, and if there are any questions about my lead scorer and playmaker not performing to her potential, than you have to look at other options. Same goes for Solo. If I think either one is affected, it’s better to take them out early than possibly hurt the team.” 

“Well, it should be interesting, whatever happens.” George nodded at the camera, “We’ll be back with kickoff of the NWSL final, live here in New Jersey, after this commercial break on ESPN2.”   


	2. February 2015

**February 2015**

_Hope Solo – Just Come Out Already!_

_By Jane Yiddle_

_AfterEllen.com_

_As many of you have learned over the past few months, soccer superstar and sexy heartthrob Hope Solo has been linked with her teammate Kelley O’Hara. Neither has actually said whether or not they’re together, but if they are they need to tell us. Now, I’m not one for pushing people out of the closet before they are ready. Everyone should do it when they feel comfortable. However, there is a different aspect to Hope Solo or Kelley O’Hara coming out as a famous woman professional athlete and say me coming out. People look up to Solo and O’Hara. They buy their jerseys and pay money to watch them play soccer. They will be on TV around the world during this summer’s World Cup._

_The point is –gay athletes should come out._

_Why? Because it helps to show everyone that it’s ok to be gay. It lets all the young teenagers and kids who are dealing with their sexuality and all that goes with it know that they’re not alone. And, in many instances, it gets better._

_Having openly gay lesbians on the US National soccer team is terrific. Fan favorite Megan Rapinoe is one of them. But, to have not only someone as well known throughout the world as Hope Solo but also to have a committed relationship between two players is something the world hasn’t seen yet._

_The world is ready to see it._

_Below, we’ve come up with our top 5 reasons why these two should finally let us know what’s really going on with them (and by that we mean tell us they’re madly in love with each other and plan on having adorable little soccer babies together who they’ll bring to the pride parades every year in Seattle and New Jersey.)_

_Reason # 5 – They are so damn cute_

_Have you seen these two together? If it’s not a cute hug after a game it’s talking with each other during practice like they’re the only two people alive or taking random pictures together and posting them on instagram and twitter. I swear the whole women’s soccer fandom fainted when Solo showed up in an O’Hara selfie right after her ankle surgery last year. (Welcome back, Kelley!) Don’t believe us? Tumblr is the place to be. Pretty sure all the cuteness has been reposted hundreds of times._

_Reason #4 – Visibility_

_As I said above, there are lots of gay athletes who are out and proud. Billie Jean King, Brittney Griner, and Sheryl Swoops come to mind. The more the merrier! Unlike the WNBA or most women’s sports leagues in this country, women’s soccer is international. This team is seen all over the world, and it’s seen by a whole lot of people in the United States. You’d be hard pressed to find someone who hasn’t heard of Hope Solo, and with the way Kelley O’Hara has been getting recognition (finally!) for her awesome skills, she’s getting really well known, too. Countless little girls and boys look up to them. Wouldn’t it be nice if they could say their role models are queer…and that’s ok?_

_Reason #3 – We already know_

_Solo. O’Hara. I know this may come as a shock – but the world already knows you’re together. You haven’t exactly done a stellar job at hiding it (thanks for that, by the way). We’ve seen the cuteness. We’ve reblogged your flirty tweets to each other and in depth analyzed the lingering looks you steal during interviews. Just make it official so we can break out the bubbly._

_Reason #2 – We can start talking about soccer again_

_I know, it may sound counterintuitive, but hear me out. The World Cup is coming up. You’ve been preparing for this for the past year. I’ve already bet my life savings you will finally win it, because you have deserved this for a long long time. The team is playing great. Abby Wambach and Alex Morgan are goal scoring machines. Tobin Heath is nutmegging like never before, and Pinoe is still the queen of goal celebrations (has she trademarked the leap, yet?). Yet, with all this, ESPN still keeps talking about you two. Now, don’t get me wrong. I love hearing about O’Solo (the nifty moniker given to these two cuties). I could sit and watch an entire show about O’Solo and be yelling for a sequel when it’s done. That’s how much I like them together. But, they don’t talk about you like I do with my crazy tumblr buddies or twitter followers. They only care about the drama. I love drama as much as the next lesbian, but enough is enough. Tell them you’re together and maybe they’ll move on to something else. No more drama. If it were up to me, I’d love to see that O’Solo show. We can have a camera crew follow you around. It’d be great._

_Reason #1 – Love is love, and we love seeing ladies in love_

_You’re cute. You’re sexy. You make our heads spin. It’s so plainly obvious to anyone with gaydar…or eyes. You two are head over heels in love. We get it. We’d be the same way, too. (We kind of already are.) Seeing you both so happy with each other makes us want to throw a rainbow themed party with unicorns and confetti cake. Let the world know how amazing you two are together._

_What do you all think? Is it time for these two to end the wondering and tell us how perfectly their hands fit together when they cuddle?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline will most likely jump around.


	3. October 2014

**October 2014**  

“The score remains seven to seven here with the Washington Huskies set to receive the ball to kickoff the second half. This is Ted Robinson here with Ron Pitts on the Pac-12 Network, and we’ve had quite a first half this game.” 

Two men appeared, both in buttoned white shirts and ties, one blue the other black. Thick black headphones were strapped in over their ears, and fuzzy black mini microphones nestled next to their mouths. 

“It’s been quite a surprise.” Ron picked up the commentary, “Coming in to tonight’s match, Stanford was expected to have a fairly easy win. Ranked in the top fifteen, they have been dominating their schedule. Last week they handed the USC Trojans a loss at USC. While Washington has shown promise, they have been mediocre in their wins and have lost three straight coming in to this matchup.” 

“Stanford’s quarterback, Kevin Hogan, has been unable to find a rhythm.” Ted gestured with his hands. “Washington’s corners have excelled at covering their receivers, and the D-line has pressured Hogan all night.” 

“It’s been entertaining, to say the least, and it looks like we’re not the only ones enjoying this evening’s hard fought battle.” Ron glanced at his partner. 

The two men faded away as clips of the stands pulsed. Hyperactive teenagers, faces painted in crazy designs and all dressed in purple and gold jumped around waving their hands.  The camera cut again to a quieter section of the crowd where a few people, some with white hair and others with small children, in purple sweatshirts sat munching on hot dogs and checking their cell phones. 

One person stood out completely. 

She was clothed in red. 

The camera zoomed in. 

“US women soccer stars Hope Solo and Kelley O’Hara are taking in tonight’s game.” Ron’s voice spoke over the images. 

Both women became clearly visible. Hope was fiddling with her cell phone, purple sweatshirt sleeves pushed up to reveal the intricate tattoo on her wrist. A content smile played on her lips as she eyed the screen. Her long dark hair was pushed back behind her ears, but a few strands threatened to fall like a curtain around her cheek. To her right sat Kelley, curled up in her eye-catching red hoodie and blue jeans. 

“Solo was a star here at Washington, holding the record for most saves by a goalkeeper. O’Hara graduated from Stanford and won the Hermann Trophy for best female college soccer player in the country.” Ron continued. “Both play in the National Women’s Soccer League and faced off for the championship last August. They will be competing together in upcoming World Cup Qualifying next month.” 

Kelley nudged Hope with her shoulder, eliciting a grin. She nudged her again and leaned in, whispering something. Hope leaned back, eyebrow creeping up as her smile grew. Her mouth moved as she replied. Kelley bounced in her seat, hands moving while she spoke. Her eyes glittered in the lights of the stadium, and her ponytail swished back and forth. Hope laughed at the antics, which drew out an even bigger smile from the shorter woman. 

“Looks like they’re making bets on whose alma mater will win tonight.” Ted joked. 

Kelley leaned over and swiped at Hope’s phone. The older woman jerked it out of reach. Without missing a beat, Kelley bent over and plucked up a bottle of orange Gatorade, making it look as if she was going after that all along. Hope rolled her eyes but accepted the offered bottle. Kelley rested back against Hope’s side, eyes going to the field. 

“With the way the first half has gone, Hope may do well to take that bet.” Ron added. The white lines and green grass of the field cut over, helmets bobbing as players ran into position, “Looks like we’re ready to start. We should be in for a great second half.”   


	4. June 2015

**June 2015**

As the intro music faded away, the three people seated at the brightly lit desk smiled at the camera. 

“Hello from Canada where the Women’s World Cup will be kicking off in just two days. I’m Bob Ley here with former US men’s national team star Alexi Lalas and icon of the 1999 women’s world cup Brandi Chastain.” Spoke the man at one end, his welcoming cheerful tone never changing. “There has been a lot of news already coming into this cup. Will Canada raise the trophy for the first time ever on their home soil? Germany and Brazil are in the same group, which will no doubt be quite a stunning match-up. Former US women’s national team coach Pia Sundhage will be guiding her home country of Sweden for the first time in the world cup against her former players. With all that aside, though, there has been one story that has been making waves for months and only seems to grow as the start of the tournament draws nearer. That is the rumors surrounding US goalkeeper Hope Solo and defender Kelley O’Hara.” He pivoted in his chair to peer at his two companions, “Brandi, what are your thoughts on the persisting rumors surrounding these two and it’s impact on both the team, the tournament, and women’s soccer as a whole?” 

Brandi barely afforded him a glance, looking instead straight into the camera. The corners of her mouth turned down and unamused disappointment creased the edges of her eyes, “I have clearly stated my view on this topic. It is a terrible situation, one this team should have never been forced into.” 

With glacial eyes, she continued, “This is a huge distraction, much more than failing the drug test right before the London Olympics or creating twitter drama when she should be focusing on her team and the tournament. This is the world cup. It may be Hope Solo’s last chance to win, and speaking as someone who has been there and who _has_ won it, this is not the way to go about it.” 

“Brandi,” Alexi began, raising his hands to gesture with what he planned to say, but the redhead was unceremoniously interrupted. 

“This has been a major distraction for Hope Solo, Kelley O’Hara, and the entire team. All I can say is – Hope Solo should know better.” Her back seemed to straighten and chest puff out as she talked. “This is a distraction that should not have happened, and it would _never have_ happened back when I played. As a veteran, Solo should know a distraction of this size is not something this team needs or wants. It is selfish to think otherwise.” 

“The distraction is already out there, now.” Bob slid in. 

“Which is why Coach Sermanni should not play Solo.” 

Alexi’s red hair bobbed as his head whipped around to stare in surprise at her while Bob’s jaw lowered a fraction, “Not play Solo?” 

Brandi took a breath, “This story has already gotten too big. Solo is a great goalkeeper. However, what she has done here has surpassed her use on the field. This situation is one of the worst situations this team could possibly find themselves in right before a major tournament.” She locked her jaw, “There are a few reasons why what is potentially occurring between Solo and O’Hara is extremely troubling. The first is the distraction. No one is watching this team because of the game. No one is asking about what they will do in this world cup. Everyone is asking about Solo and O’Hara. It is a huge distraction to the other players to have cameras following them simply to capture a moment between these two. It takes away their concentration and focus on what is important. They do not deserve that. They are great players, the best in the world, and they are forced to be fodder in celebrity gossip. Also, and even more importantly, it alters and affects team dynamics. If you are on that defense, do you believe Solo is focusing on the game or the player to her left? If O’Hara is subbed out, will the new player be given the same support from her goalkeeper as O’Hara got? Would there be tension? What about between the coach and Solo? Imagine if these rumors turned out to be true and these two experienced a conflict? That will affect the entire team.” She shrugged, “There are so many negative issues involved in this and very few if any positives.” 

Bob spoke up, “It sounds as if you are putting some blame on Solo for this situation, more so than anyone else.” 

“I am.” Brandi nodded. “It has nothing to do with anything that happened in the past. It has nothing to do with any sort of intolerance for a relationship between two women. It has everything to do with my love and respect for US soccer.  I played for this team. I wore that uniform. It was one of the proudest and happiest moments of my life to lift the world cup trophy. I want this team to succeed. Hope Solo is a veteran. She should know how this would negatively affect the team, and she still allowed this situation to occur and to continue to occur. O’Hara is young. She is trying to make her mark on a very competitive team. It would be unfortunate if Solo took advantage of that to make headlines.” 

Alexi’s eyebrows knit together, “You think Solo is using O’Hara to make headlines?” 

“Do you think this is good for the team?” Brandi shot back. 

Alexi lifted his shoulders, “It is a tough situation. It is bringing on an outside distraction to the team. But, the rumors haven’t been confirmed…” 

“As long as Solo is allowed to do whatever she wants without reprisal, unfortunately I cannot see this team winning this cup. It is sad. Unfortunate. She never should have let these rumors grow to the size they have, and if the rumors are true, she never should have put her team in this spot. Team chemistry is seriously impaired now. Team trust. The things a team needs to win. Putting Solo out on the field will only validate her decisions and continue the distractions. Nicole Barnhardt has more than proven her ability to play at this level. I would put her in goal for their first game against New Zealand. Solo has proven she will put herself before her team. Being a celebrity does not allow her to do as she pleases simply to get the cameras to follow her. Her need for the spotlight has only hurt her team. Coach Sermanni needs to take control of this team, put them first instead of a single player, and play Barnhardt.”


	5. November 2014

**November 2014**  

The blue jersey clung to the keeper’s toned curves, the material darkened by the heady mixture of sweat and water she’d sprayed on from the green bottle mindlessly thrown near the rest of the equipment. Hope gave a practiced smile to the huddle of reporters, tucking her gloves into one hand as they shot out questions at her like a volley of soccer balls. The camera zoomed in slightly, blocking out the bright lights and the back line of cellphone and notepad holding journalists. 

The group was surprisingly large. 

“Hope, your team handled Jamaica quite easily with a 5-0 win in your first game of World Cup qualifying. How does it feel to have such a convincing win, and are you confident in this continuing with winning the CONCACAF gold cup and a berth in the World Cup?” one of the reporters shoved a recorder into Hope’s face. 

It landed inches from her chin. 

Her smile didn’t falter, “It felt great being on the field with this team and winning. We played really well. Of course, there’s always ways we can improve, and we’re going to work hard on being better for our next match. But, we’re certainly confident in ourselves, in our team, and this only helps with that.” 

“Hope,” another reporter jumped in, her voice a slight shriek as she sought the player’s attention, “what are your thoughts on facing Canada? Especially since they will be playing in their home country during the World Cup.” 

“Canada is a strong team. They’re always a tough opponent; Sinclair has been playing really well for them. They’ve all been playing really well.” Hope’s gaze flickered over to her, “It’s going to be a battle. I have every confidence in our team, though. This is a special group.” 

“Hope,” a thin man with designer square rimmed glasses and a neatly trimmed goatee was cut off as a roar from the crowd that sounded faintly like ‘Hope we love you’ erupted behind the gaggle. He hesitated, tripped up by the unexpected shouts. Hope waited for his question, a tiny tilt to her head so she could hear him better. He cleared his throat and restarted, “Coach Sermanni has hinted at changing up the starting line-up for the next game, more specifically the defensive line. Your thoughts?” 

A rumbling murmur echoed through the throng. 

Hope unconsciously bit her bottom lip, arms crossing. She shifted her weight, an almost imperceptible shrug accompanying her words, “It’s his call, if he wants to do that. We have a great group of defenders. Everyone is good at what they do. They know their role. We can count on them whether it be a vet like Christie or a rookie like Dunn. I’m confident in all of my defenders. Today, Ali was fantastic. She read the runs, put herself in position. Kept their front third from forming any plays. When Crystal came in, she did the same.” 

“Would you be ok with Kelley O’Hara being benched for one of the other defenders, such as Crystal Dunn?” he followed up. He quickly adjusted his glasses and held the recorder closer to her. A swift breeze would knock it into her cheek. 

The reporters quieted slightly, recorders and cameras inching nearer to the soccer star. 

Hope’s eyes narrowed with understanding and her jaw ticked, but her face didn’t change, if anything turning expressionless. “Again, it’s Tom’s decision. I trust Kelley. I trust all my defenders. Kelley has been strong on the left side. She is incredibly talented and brings a lot to our defense.” 

“O’Hara has seemed inconsistent at times. Do you think he will bench her, and if he does, it would be a hint at his starting line-up going forward for the rest of this tournament and the World Cup in 2015?” he tossed back. 

Hope stared at him. 

Hard. 

There was a few seconds of utter silence, save for the crowds and the clicking of cameras. 

Blue eyes didn’t waver. 

“Tom would be the one to ask about line-ups.” Hope finally answered. “I don’t see your point in asking me. I don’t choose who plays. ” 

“Do you have a say?” he jumped in. “Do you have any influence?” 

“No.” the smile was completely gone. A tiny tired frown was starting to take its place. 

“Hope,” a new voice called from out of frame, “what do you have to say about the rumors surrounding you and O’Hara?” 

Hope’s arms dropped to her sides. Her fingers curled around her hips, and her chin jutted out. “I’m here as the US women’s national team goalkeeper. We just played a game, in case you didn’t notice, and you might want to report about that. That’s why I’m here. That’s what a soccer reporter would ask about,” she made a face, “and clearly you know soccer.” 

“Are they true?” the shrieking woman reporter waved her recorder, obviously ignoring the subtle warning. 

Hope didn’t even look at her, “I’m here to talk about the team and our game against Jamaica. If you have questions about that, ask them.” 

“Is that a no comment?” the bespectacled man smirked. 

Hope pursed her lips, clearly holding in whatever immediately came to mind and was on the tip of her tongue. She took a breath, fingers tightening their grasp, “I don’t see how rumors have any affect on our performance tonight. Alex and Abby played great. They had some amazing goals. Our defense and midfield played well together. We’re connecting on our short passes and long balls. Our runs were timed well, but we could and will get better at them. Same with our corners. The competition will only get tougher. Our defense will be tested more. We have to concentrate on being in position and communicating. All of us, including me, will have to step up. We’re looking forward to facing Mexico.” 

With that, she spun on her heel. Back to the reporters, she started to move away. 

It was like a tidal wave “Hope!” “Hope!” “Hope!” 

The camera bopped around, voices coming in and out as it desperately tried to stay on the storming player. 

Appearing almost out of thin air, Heif materialized between the retreating goalkeeper and the pack of questions, “Alright, thanks for being here. Hope is done for the night. Alex Morgan is available for comment if you’ll come this way.”  

The reporters grumbled as he attempted to herd them to another section of the field. The view swayed and dipped before the lens focused back on the tall brunette.  The tense back muscles were visible through the sticking jersey, and powerful arms were stiff at the woman’s side. Stretched tendons were visible along her forearms and down to clenched hands. Even from behind it was obvious – Hope Solo was not happy. Annoyed or frustrated might be a better description. The emotion rolled off her, palatable even on screen. After a few yards, Abby Wambach swooped in, clapping a friendly hand to Hope’s shoulder and ducking her head to share a few words. Hope almost shrugged the friendly touch off, and Abby glanced at the camera before lightly squeezing her teammate’s shoulder. They walked together, strides matching. 

Right before the camera gave a sharp jerk and settled on a tired yet politely smiling Alex Morgan, Kelley O’Hara could be seen trotting over to the duo, a tinge of concern accenting the edges of her lips.


	6. March 2015

**March 2015**

_O’Hara, Solo, and Why Everyone Needs to Shut Up_

_Lucas Yellow: SB Nation_

_Unless you’ve been living under a rock in the middle of nowhere without any other form of intelligent life nearby, you have probably heard about the much discussed are they/ aren’t they conundrum involving US women’s soccer teammates Hope Solo and Kelley O’Hara. Are they dating? Aren’t they dating?_

_Who cares?_

_I have heard the reports. Team dynamics are screwed if two teammates decide to spend time together at candle lit tables for two. It is all a big distraction. The number one women’s soccer team in the world has no possible way of concentrating on the biggest tournament in the sport when all anyone can do is mindlessly blather on about if we should call these two cute or sexy together. There are valid points to these screams of frustration. It is true that there is a possibility of the entire team becoming out of whack due to dating teammates._

_Let’s step back and think about this for a second, shall we?_

_Hope Solo is arguably the best woman goalkeeper in the world and certainly ranks up there for goalkeepers, man or woman, overall. She has two gold medals, a Golden Glove, and the Bronze Ball, being the first ever goalkeeper to do so. She holds records for most minutes played and holds the shutout streak for CONCACAF Olympic Qualifying._

_Chick is good._

_How could we even think she’d let something distract her during the World Cup, the only trophy she has yet to set on her mantle? Soccer players dream of winning this tournament. It is their goal. What keeps them up at night. Solo wants it. She’s been hungering for it ever since being benched in one of the worst coaching decisions in modern sports history back in 2007. There is no way she is not 100% focused on making sure she finally gets this. Hope Solo has proven time and again to be the consummate professional once she steps onto the field. Personal issues aside, she has never shown anything but steely determination when in action. Solo has played through so much adversity I cannot imagine anything stopping her from performing at her best. Considering she nearly won the last World Cup with a stapled together shoulder and a bunch of painkillers, hypothetically holding hands with O’Hara isn’t going to even make her blink._

_What about O’Hara? Kelley O’Hara has been going nuts in the NWSL, leading her club Sky Blue to the championship game a year after having reconstructive surgery on her ankle. She lost some time in 2013 due to that surgery, missing some friendlies and a few camps, but she picked up right where she left off once she was cleared to play. Any worries about her not being up to the challenge of a competitive battle for a starting position on this team’s defense were quickly dispelled once she had the ball at her feet. She is playing smarter, more tactical, and with even more energy than before the surgery. If you didn’t know who O’Hara was before, you know who she is now. She will just as easily score on you as slide tackle the ball out from under your feet. She is young and has a long career ahead of her. There has been no indication that she is the least bit distracted on the field. In fact, these two dating, assuming the rumors are true, could be the best thing to ever happen to the backline. If possible, O’Hara and Solo are on the same wavelength unlike any other defender-keeper combo. O’Hara is where she needs to be without Solo needing to direct here there, and Solo has had to make less saves when O’Hara is in the game than when she isn’t. When playing in front of Solo, O’Hara has more assists and her wing holds more possession. O’Hara actually even scored her first international goal with Solo behind her, and she’s stacked up a couple more, many of which have the play starting from Solo._

_Oh yeah, I can totally see where this would be a problem._

_The team doesn’t look like they mind, either. Wambach, Morgan, and Leroux are scoring like it’s a basketball game. The possession oriented short pass strategy is sticking more and more. This team is getting better. That’s a daunting thought since they’re already number one._

_So, Solo and O’Hara are playing high quality soccer. The team is forming into one of the best in women’s sports history. They are going into the World Cup having dominated qualifying._

_What’s the problem again?_


	7. August 2014

**August 2014**  

“The NWSL championship will be kicking off tomorrow, but before we see the Seattle Reign play Sky Blue, Heather Mitts caught up with Seattle Reign goalkeeper Hope Solo during practice.” 

Heather appeared, smiling at the camera as she held up the large microphone. Beside her stood Hope, dressed in the customary black shirt and neon green shorts. They looked at each other; eyes crinkling with friendly mirth. 

“Hope, congratulations on Seattle making it to the NWSL championship.” Heather began. 

Hope offered her a small smile, rocking on her feet, “Thanks.” 

“You will be facing Sky Blue, who have been on a scoring streak the last few games of the regular season. What is your plan to stop the likes of Kelley O’Hara and Lisa De Vanna?” 

The tip of Hope’s tongue poked out as she wet her lips, face turning serious, “Sky Blue’s wings have been executing their crosses into the box and allowing their forwards to get the ball in the penalty area a lot. We’re going to do our best to shut that down. Take away their chances and cut off those runs before they form. Starting with our forwards all the way back.  We want to win in the air, if it comes to it, and push them forward before they’re able to get that deep into our defensive third. Hopefully, if they get past our defense, I’ll be in position to make the save.” 

“What about your chances of scoring? Sky Blue has Christie Rampone anchoring the defense, and their goalkeeper Brittney Cameron shut out the Western New York Flash in the semi-final.” 

“Christie is a great player. She will present a difficult challenge for us. Pinoe and Jess have been connecting on a high level. Those two are ready to go tomorrow, and they are able to produce the sort of runs and passes we want to produce. They’ve been able to get service into A-Rod, and she’s been finding the back of the net all season.” 

As Heather brought the microphone back to her mouth to ask another question, a trio of blue clad players strolled a few yards behind them, talking amongst themselves as one tossed a soccer ball back and forth between her hands. 

The one closest to Hope and Mitts turned to look over at what was happening. 

Kelley O’Hara’s mischievous face beamed gleefully. 

“Hope,” began Heather, “Seattle had a tough match-up against Portland, who was favored to win that game. What has your team done to recover from that game and focus on the upcoming championship?” 

Behind them, Kelley waved her teammates off and slowly crept up to the duo. As the short forward drew near, she lifted her hand, two fingers waving around behind Hope’s head. When she got within a few feet of them, she stopped, hand dropping down. She turned her head to Heather, exaggeratingly nodding and stroking her chin with wide eyes while listening to the question. 

“Portland is a great team. Alex, Tobin…Sinclair…they played tough against us the whole ninety minutes. We’re used to tough games, though. We had a few days to rest, and now we are ready to play.” 

Kelley nodded along as Hope spoke, peering over at the taller woman. Her lips puffed out and she cocked her head to the side, dramatically taking in the answer and scrutinizing it. 

Hope glanced over at the camera, and her eyes narrowed in confusion. She blinked; then hazarded a peek over her shoulder. 

Caught, Kelley lifted her chin, “’Sup, Solo?” 

Hope rolled her eyes, but the blue twinkled with concealed affection, “O’Hara, shouldn’t you be preparing?” 

Kelley gestured at her body, “I’ve been ready. Was born ready. Just waiting on Seattle.” 

Hope dipped her shoulder, spinning slightly to better face her, “I’ve been out here on the field, and I haven’t seen you waiting.” 

Kelley shrugged, “Didn’t want to overwhelm you with my awesomeness while you practiced.” 

“Or you didn’t want to scare yourself.” 

“Hey Mitts, how many times do you think I’ll score on Solo?” 

Hope smirked, “As many times as you have in the past. Zero.” 

Kelley playfully gasped, “It’s coming, Solo. I’m bringing the heat.” 

“It’s so hot, I might need to put a jacket on.” 

“Better warn America your bitch face is coming out…since I’ll be scoring on you so much.” 

“Keep dreaming, KO.” 

“Always am with you, Solo.” 

They shared a secret smile. 

“Clearly, a new rivalry has been born.” Heather guided the focus back onto her, “Thanks Hope. The NWSL Championship is tomorrow night.” 

“Mitts,” Kelley piped up, “Who are you going for, again?” 

Hope chuckled, “Yeah? You said Seattle, right?” 

Kelley’s mouth dropped open as she shuffled toward Hope, “What? She’s going for Sky Blue. You’re not turning on me, are you, Mitts? Defenders Union!” 

Heather giggled and shook her head in amusement.


	8. August 2014

**August 2014**  

“This is Fox Soccer News, I’m Julie Stewart-Binks.  There’s been a lot happening in the beautiful game this week. From Manchester United’s stunning loss to Aston Villa to talk surrounding Jose Mourinho at Chelsea, we have a lot to cover. First up is last night’s NWSL showdown between Sky Blue and the Seattle Reign.” 

The studio fell away as scenes from the match flashed on screen. 

“Both sides came into this championship match with something to prove. Neither were expected to make it to the final, but heroic efforts from the likes of Kelley O’Hara and Megan Rapinoe put their teams in contention for the NWSL championship trophy.” 

_Lined up for the national anthem, Kelley O’Hara stared straight ahead, mouth in a thin straight line. Next flashed Megan Rapinoe, striking blonde hair dusting her brow as she remained expressionless. Finally, Hope Solo appeared, face stoic and eyes intense._  

“It would take even more heroic efforts to win this game. It was a battle all night, both sides taking shots and making saves. The first shot on goal came in the ninth minute, with Kelley O’Hara receiving a pass just outside the penalty box.” 

_Kelley darted from the wing, sprinting between Kate Deines and Lauren Barnes. A well placed pass from Brittany Bock slid just before the white paint denoting the box. Driving her right foot into the ball, it flew toward the far post._

_A gloved hand reached out as Hope dove, nearly perpendicular with the ground._

_The ball hit the tips of her fingers, nudged just enough to ricochet off the goalpost._  

“The first of many fantastic saves for the night from goalkeeper Hope Solo. Another chance came in the sixteenth minute.” 

_Players jostled and shoved in the box as Sky Blue lined up for a corner kick. With a lift of the hand, the ball soared into the fray. De Vanna jumped into the air, head connecting with the ball._

_It skimmed the top of the goal, Hope’s hand there, bouncing over the net._

“Seattle got their chance in the twentieth minute.” 

_Rapinoe dribbled up the wing, faking out Kendall Johnson and slipping the ball to Fishlock near the middle of the field. With two touches, Fishlock sent to ball back to Rapinoe. One touch, then, the ball was sent low into the box. Amy Rodriguez connected, but the shot went straight to Brittney Cameron’s hands._

“The score remained zero-zero at the half. Both teams went all out in the second half, with chances being taken left and right. Sky Blue got one of their best chances of the night, along with their first scare, on a free kick just outside the box in the fiftieth minute. A late tackle by Stephanie Cox had Sky Blue fans gasping.” 

_Kelley had the ball, speeding down the field, angled toward the goal, outrunning a trailing Winters. She spotted Bock making a run along the wing. With a deft swipe, the ball swiftly rolled into space._

_Two seconds later, Cox’s foot crashed into where the ball had been. Her toe clipped Kelley’s ankle, and her leg tangled with Kelley’s, sending the fierce forward to the ground. The ref held up a yellow as Kelley remained on the ground, her teammates huddling around her. Hope could be seen prowling in front of the net, a quick unreadable look at the huddle before turning and shouting at her defenders._

_After a moment, Kelley allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. She took a few cautious steps, then nodded that she was ok._

_The free kick curved around the wall of Seattle bodies but was batted away by a leaping Solo._

“There was a controversial call against Sky Blue that could have decided the game.” 

_The ball screamed through the air, landing in open space. Kelley raced up to it, easily outpacing her defender. There was nothing but empty space between her and the goal, except for Hope, body tense at the one on one situation. Kelley took a few steps then kicked, sending the ball past Hope and into the side net._

_The linesman held up his flag._

_Offsides._

“On replay, there is dispute on if O’Hara actually was offsides, and Coach Jim Gabarra had words with the officials over it.” 

_As Rampone struck the ball, Kelley was in motion, shoulder in line with her defender’s._

_Gabarra screeched at the nearest ref, hands moving wildly._

“The game finally opened up in the eighty-third minute.” 

_Fishlock sent the ball toward the wing, where Rapinoe was streaking forward. Rapinoe easily flicked the ball into the box to Rodriquez, who turned and blasted the ball low into the back of the net, just past the fingertips of Cameron._

“That would be the game winner, with Sky Blue unable to capitalize on a final minute corner.” 

_De Vanna’s stricken face could be seen as Rapinoe hurled herself into Fishlock, knocking the girl to the grass in an exuberant hug. Kelley O’Hara appeared in the corner of the frame, bent over and biting her lip as she stared into space, grass stained and sweat soaked._

“Megan Rapinoe after the game” 

_Pinoe smiled triumphantly, glee causing her to bob back and forth. Cheers from the crowd could be heard behind her. Microphones hovered before her near the bottom of the frame._

_“Yeah, it was a great game.” She nodded, “Really different from Portland. We were able to play our game more. Sky Blue is like us, more technical than physical, so we were able to take advantage of that and focus on possession and passing, finding the seams, more than anything else. Sky Blue played brilliant. Kell was all over the place taking shots and Christie pressured us the whole time. It was a difficult match, and winning this championship against this team is something special.”_

_“You had an amazing assist to win the game. Tell us about that.” A voice off camera spoke._

_“Yeah, A-Rod has been great all season. She was getting herself into position a lot this game. Jess gave me a great pass to the outside, we were connecting on our passes like we wanted to all night, I sent it to where A-Rod could make a play, and she finished it. Perfect strike out of the keeper’s reach. We were making plays all game, keeping possession, being creative, and being in position to score. Finally, one went in.”_

_“Hope Solo got her fifth shut out of the year tonight. How would you rate her performance?”_

_“Hope was great. Our entire defense was. They made some great saves. Hope had that one at the beginning from Kelley, which was fantastic. Having Hope back there is always a confidence builder. I can focus on moving forward and connecting with Jess and A-Rod instead of being in our box a lot more when she’s back there.”_

_“There was some speculation that Hope should have been benched for this game because of her personal issues with Kelley O’Hara. What would you say to those who thought she should have not been played this game?”_

_The bewildered face Pinoe pulled said it all._


	9. June 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter handles not affiliated with a celebrity/sports figure are made up and not meant to represent anyone specifically.

**June 2015**  

_Twitter Reactions to Brandi Chastain/Hope Solo Feud: Part 2_

_DJ Vickers: Bleacher Report_

_Looks like the Chastain/Solo feud is back on (if it ever truly ended in the first place). Before the USWNT kicked off their tournament opener against New Zealand in Group C play for the Women’s World Cup in Canada, Brandi Chastain, commenting for ESPN, suggested Coach Tom Sermanni not play Hope Solo and instead start backup Nicole Barnhardt. Why? Because of the, as of yet, unconfirmed rumors that Solo is involved with fellow teammate Kelley O’Hara (why is this still unconfirmed?)._

_Clearly, Sermanni didn’t listen to her, and Solo recorded a shut out in the US’s 3-0 win._

_While in the past there have been differing opinions on who to side with in this soccer queen war of words, twitter came roaring out in Solo’s defense the minute Chastain’s words took to the airwaves. From fellow national team players to celebrities to average soccer fans, below are a few of the multitudes of twitter support._

_@landondonovan saying to bench the #1 keeper in the world is crazy. Good luck to #USWNT and @HopeSolo @kohara19. #Staystrong #support_

_@jloyden Being a witness to true courage and love is awe-inspiring. Keep your head up when others try to put you down. #loveon_

_@mPinoe There might be lesbians on the team? Really? And they might have emotions? #thankful @swalshy9 is Australian._

_@kobebryant tell @hopesolo she can’t and she’ll show you she can #unleashingthemambawithin_

_@robbierogers nothing but #support for #USWNT @hopesolo and @kohara19. #respect_

_@abc123 and this is why @brandichastain will never coach the #USWNT #thankgod #fail_

_@jumpingjokermonkey12 @hopesolo and @kohara19 got this. @brandichastain take your shirt off and relax_

_@hippityhop456 @brandichastain better buy O’Solo an expensive wedding gift after this. I’m thinking a squirrel emporium._

_@jpl999 teammates can’t date? Um…@abbywambach @shuffman14…#wnyflash_

_@789checkers1 cant wait 2 see @hopesolo and @kohara19 light it up in Edmonton!#shitjustgotreal#wokenasleepinggiant#officerKOandGeneralSoloreportingforduty_

_@solofan4life1010 Has @brandichastain shut up yet? I’d like to finally turn mute off. It’s been on since the Olympics…_


	10. June 2015

**June 2015**

The final whistle blew, three sharp tweets, and the stadium roared to life once again. 

“And that’s it. Final score USA 3 Sweden 1 to send the United States to the semi-finals to face either Germany or France in what will certainly be a brilliant game either way.” Ian Drake’s voice echoed as the camera swept across the field. 

Shaking hands, a handful of yellow and blue clad players politely made small talk at the center of the field. Abby broke away from the group, jogging over to Pia with a huge grin on her face, a trailing Alex behind her. 

“The United States put in a magnificent effort to beat their former coach Pia Sundhage, with Alex Morgan netting two goals and Abby Wambach scoring a beautiful header off of a brilliant cross from Ali Krieger to finish.” Ian continued. 

After a few words, Abby wrapped Pia in a giant hug, nearly lifting her off the ground. Soon, Alex joined them, HAO popping up a few seconds later and throwing herself into the group embrace. 

“There seem to be no hard feelings there, if Wambach's reaction is anything to go by. I wouldn't be surprised if she's reminding her former coach what she left behind. I'm sure Sundhage doesn't mind, though. With her at the helm, Sweden has been slowly rising in the ranks, and it's only a matter of time before this match may have a different outcome. Lotta Schelin had the lone goal for Sweden in the sixteenth minute. A glorious shot from the edge of the penalty area that will surely be a highlight of these games.” 

The camera cut over to the tall Swede, her yellow kit sticking to her sweat soaked skin. There was a defeated slump to her shoulders, a misery laden crinkle at the edges of her eyes while a few of her teammates sadly loitered behind her, but her mouth quirked up as Hope strolled over to her, green kit sparkling in the afternoon sunshine. Hope offered her a smile, which Lotta returned, the two opening their arms and quickly hugging. They stepped back, Lotta saying something that caused Hope to chuckle. Their mouths moved silently as they spoke, the cameras and microphones too far away to catch their conversation. Lotta’s eyes began to fill with a hint of teasing happiness, though, and Hope shook her head, ducking to the side and shuffling.

"Two former teammates at the club level, Solo and Schelin put on quite a show today. It looked like Schelin thorougly enjoyed scoring on the US keeper. This talk makes one wonder if Solo would contemplate returning to Europe for club play, much like her Seattle Reign teammate Megan Rapinoe. Schelin currently plays for Lyon in the French Women's League along with Rapinoe. It'd be interesting to see what those three could be like together."   

Meandering into the frame, Kelley walked up to Hope’s side, bumping shoulders with her. A few words were exchanged, and Kelley thrust out a hand, which was swiftly accepted and shaken by Lotta. Hope folded her arms as the other two talked, rolling her eyes and swaying into Kelley while the young defender and striker laughed heartily. 

“We’ll be back with more reactions from this afternoon’s match and prepare you for tonight’s quarterfinal between Germany and France after this.”


	11. November 2014

**November 2014**  

“Welcome back to Kick This! I’m your host, Jeff Diveronica and you’re listening to us on Sports 1280 WHTK brought to you live from Rochester, New York. I’d like to welcome our next guest to the program. She’s been a longtime favorite of mine in the soccer world, and it’s an honor to have her with us today. Holding the all time world record for most goals scored by a woman soccer player, two gold medals, and a FIFA player of the year award, among her many accomplishments, I’d like to welcome hometown hero Abby Wambach. Thanks for joining us, Abby.” The voice trickled out from the radio. 

“Glad to be here, Jeff. Thanks for having me.” Abby replied politely, tone imbued with static from her cell phone reception. 

“So, let’s get to it.” Jeff began, “I know many of our listeners, as well as myself, are huge fans of your team the Western New York Flash. You were unfortunately beaten in the semi-finals by Sky Blue.  How would you rate your team’s season this year, and what do we have to look forward to in the future?” 

“Yeah, um, the Flash played great this year. I am so proud of how our team came together and battled through the season. We had some injuries early on – Samantha Kerr was out for a few games with her foot and Adrianna missed the start of the season, but we pulled together and had a strong season. Everyone gave 110% every day, and I know we are already looking forward to next year. We are getting better each and every day. Our younger players, like Samantha and Adrianna are improving so much, it’s exciting. I can’t wait to see them play whether it be in training or in a game, because all of them are so exciting to watch.” 

“You had some very memorable goals this past season, including a final second header against Boston that was reminiscent of your spectacular goal against Brazil in the 2011 World Cup. You’re one of the top goal scorers in the league.” 

“You know, Carli’s been amazing this season. She really steps up for us when we need it. Last year and this year, when we needed a goal, she always seemed to find a way to get the ball to the back of the net. She had an awesome goal against Washington that just blew my mind on how she made it. She is definitely someone we rely on a lot when we need that offensive push. Samantha’s picked us up when we needed it, and Perez has been amazing as well.” 

“You lost to Sky Blue in the semi-finals. It was a close game all the way through, and there were some iffy calls that might have decided the game.” 

“The refs are what they are. Unfortunately, there’s nothing we can do about that. Some calls against us I didn’t completely understand, but that’s how it goes until we get better officiating. Sky Blue played a great game and deserved to go to the final. Kelley had that shot at the end, and, you know, it was a brilliant play. Kelley has been doing fantastic this season.” 

“Speaking of Kelley O’Hara, you have joined her in qualifying matches for the upcoming World Cup. How does it feel to be back with the national team?” 

“It feels great. I always enjoy being with the national squad. We’re playing our qualifying matches, preparing for the World Cup, and it’s certainly motivating to me and excites me to see all of us so focused and wanting this. We have a great team, a special team, and it’s an honor to play with them.” 

“I know you have to go soon, but I have a few more questions. There was been a lot of speculation surrounding your national teammates Hope Solo and Kelley O’Hara. How has this media interest affected the team, and does all the attention that tends to surround Solo bother you or hurt this team’s ability to concentrate and perform at their top level?” 

“You know, I’ve said it before, there’s no one I’d rather have in our goal than Hope. She’s the best. She brings something to the field that no other goalkeeper in the world does. Kelley is just as important. She is an integral part of our defense, and she brings so much to the cohesiveness and heart of this team. We’ve had no issues at all with them or being able to focus on what we need to do to prepare.” 

“What do you have to say to the people who wonder if teammates dating harms team chemistry? Would you be ok with your teammates dating?” 

“This team is a strong unit. We care about winning and playing at our best. We are focusing on qualifying for the World Cup right now. What people do in their private lives doesn’t matter to me, as long as it doesn’t affect them on the field.” 

“So, is there any truth to the rumors?” 

“I’m not going to talk about anyone’s private life. I wouldn’t want anyone else commenting about mine.” There was a hint of protective finality threaded through her words. 

“Ok, final question. There’s been debate on this program and other sports shows about you retiring after this World Cup. Anything to say to that?” 

“Right now, I’m focused completely on preparing for Canada. After that, I don’t know. It’ll depend on how I’m feeling. If I’m healthy and I feel I am playing the type of game I am capable of playing, I want to continue on.” 

“Thank you for joining us, Abby. Good luck with your upcoming qualifying matches.” 

“Thank you.”


	12. October 2014

**October 2014**  

The camera was shaky as the focus zoomed in and out before settling on the giddy yet slightly nervous face. Black hair down to her shoulders and green eyes sparkling, the young woman blinked before clasping her hands to the outsides of her blue jean clad thighs, stopping them from making any sudden gestures. 

“Hi everyone! This is episode…something…of my blog – Ballsey Soccer Girls.  I swear I remember how many of these I’ve made, but I can’t think of it right now because,” her voice began to grow louder, “I’m so stoked to be here at the US Women’s National Team Training Camp!” 

She bounced in place before calming down. 

“My awesome camera buddy Drew and I traveled out here to California to see how our favorite soccer chicks are doing before the upcoming World Cup qualifying rounds.” She waved for the camera to pan over her shoulder as she stepped to the side. The camera bobbed as it moved forward, abruptly stopping when all there was to see in front of it was a blanket of green grass and red clad figures jogging around. 

“The team is looking good so far. They had a pretty intense conditioning exercise a little bit ago, followed by some mini-matches. Everyone did great. It looks like Sermanni is testing out a few different groups together.” 

The camera jerked around, landing on the white haired Scotsman. He stood off to the side, sipping from a cup of water while chatting with Paul. 

“Based on who’s showed up for this training, I wouldn’t be surprised if some of the younger newer faces get a chance. My bet’s on Dunn making the squad, at least, but people like Morgan Brian and Kristie Mewis definitely have a shot. Maybe even Tymrak, who had another good year with Kansas City. I haven’t quite figured out what line-up he’s thinking of sending out there. He wouldn’t tell us when I tried to flag him down, though he did wave, which was cool, and we haven’t seen anything to let us know if he’s going for a 4-3-3, 4-4-2, or something completely out there like a 4-5-1.” 

The camera slowly drifted, bopping over Christie and Barnie chuckling as well as Mewis and Sydney making faces at each other. 

“One thing I was happy to see, more than anything, was Kelley O’Hara. We’ve missed her on this team, and she looked amazing out there. Totally recovered from her ankle injury, and not slowed down at all from the NWSL season.” 

The camera darted around for a moment. Then, it suddenly stopped, finding the woman in question. The short defender was walking toward the bench, the sun warming her bare shoulders and arms flexing as she fiddled with her ponytail. 

“KO decided to go with the ponytail over the bun today, for those of you keeping track of that. I won’t name names, but I know a few of you are debating whether or not she looks better with one or the other. I’m here to tell you – she looks hot either way.” 

Kelley ambled along, a hop kicking up her cleats as she got closer. The camera widened out, bringing the bench into view. Alex sat at the end, bent over and messing with the laces of her boots. Her head was tilted to the side, looking up at Hope who leaned back against the metal, arm spread out over the top of the back. Lauren stood off to the side a step, facing both of them and interjecting into whatever Alex was saying every few seconds. 

Without missing a beat, Kelley twirled and fell onto the bench beside Hope, tucking herself into the keeper’s side. A bright smile flashed across her face as she looked up at Lauren. 

“Dude, look.” The blogger whispered. “Oh my god!” 

Kelley said something, causing an amused smirk to play across Hope’s lips. Kelley peeked at the taller brunette, winking and saying something else. Hope rolled her eyes, while Alex and Lauren laughed, before craning her neck to stare at the beaming woman. The two shared a look, and Lauren shook her head. The midfielder reached out and tugged Alex to her feet, the two walking off, shouting something over their shoulders as they left. 

Hope glanced over her shoulder at them as Kelley glared playfully, yelling out her reply. 

“Kelley and Hope are pretty much cuddled up on the bench by themselves. Totally called those rumors being true. And they are so cute together.” 

The camera didn’t sway from them, recording as they sat there and talked. A few times Kelley’s hand landed on Hope’s leg, and Hope leaned in imperceptibly, subtly bringing her further into the open embrace.    

“For those of you who are new to my blog, or women’s soccer in general, it’s pretty much been speculated that those two – Hope Solo and Kelley O’Hara – are dating. They haven’t come out as a couple yet, but I personally have said they would be amazing together. You just know they support each other and care about each other.” 

Nestled into the crook of Hope’s shoulder, Kelley easily grasped the pair of gloves forgotten between them. She absently teased the straps. Her face softened, and she gently knocked knees with the goalie. The tips of Hope’s fingers slid from the back of the bench, trickling down to lightly tap the jut of Kelley’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to say it. O’Solo is totally on, bitches.” 

The duo lifted their heads, a shadow falling over them. Carli walked into view and strolled over to stand in front of them, partially blocking Hope from the camera. Kelley cupped her hand along her brow, blocking out the sun. She offered her teammate a smile, and gestured along with whatever she was saying. 

“And the rest of the team knows it.”


	13. July 2015

**July 2015**  

“In an epic match for the ages, the 2015 Women’s World Cup is coming down to penalty kicks once again.” Ian Drake announced, the camera panning across the field. “At the beginning of this tournament, we could only hope for a final such as this. Canada, playing in their home country, have the chance to raise the trophy, but their cross-border rivals and the number one team in the world – the United States – have the chance to do the same for the first time since 1999.” 

“It has been a phenomenal game.” Julie Foudy took over as the camera landed on the cheering crowd. “Both sides have played their hearts out tonight. With neither side scoring, it all comes down to who can handle the pressure and make the shot…and the save.” 

“In 2011, the United States lost in penalties to Japan. Can they redeem themselves tonight?” Ian jumped in. “Or, will Canada behind the leadership of Christine Sinclair finally defeat the US?” The camera showed the Canadian bench, their coach, John Herdman, pacing up and down nervously. “Both teams played magnificently tonight. Hope Solo had an astonishing save earlier against a wide open Tancredi, and McLeod blocked Abby Wambach’s last minute header to send this into overtime. It all comes down to five players from each team and the keepers. What a night!” 

“Canada will take the first shot.” Julie spoke as the camera zoomed in on the field. 

The crowd was raucous in the stands, chants nearly deafening as each side’s supporters tried to drown out the other. Signs and flags waved as the mass bounced and clapped. The Canadian team stood in a straight line, eyes intently on the goal. The US stood a few yards away, arms around each other’s shoulders. 

Wambach, Leroux, Lloyd, Rampone, Dunn, Sauerbrunn, Heath, Rapinoe, Holiday, O’Hara. 

Erin McLeod camped out near the corner flag, water bottle in hand as Hope Solo walked the short path to the goal line. The referee went up to her, barking a few instructions as Hope positioned herself in the middle of the goal. 

Christine Sinclair marched up to the penalty spot. 

“Sinclair is up first for the Canadians. She has been unstoppable this tournament, notching an unbelievable ten goals up to this point.” 

Hope stretched her arms out, pumping them up and down for a moment before settling in to her stance. 

The whistle blew. 

Sinclair struck the ball. 

Hope stepped to right but pulled up. 

The ball crashed into the left side net. 

The crowd roared as Sinclair gave a fist pump and jogged to her side. 

“That’s one for the Canadians.” At the bottom of the screen, one of the 5 circles filled below CANADA. 

Carli Lloyd marched up. 

McLeod took her position. 

The crowd waited. 

At the ref’s signal, Carli ran up and struck the ball. 

McLeod dove to the left. 

The ball flew into the center of the net, right where the goalkeeper had been standing before. 

“And Carli Lloyd with the equalizer. She always seems to make the shots that count the most.” Below USA the first empty circle filled. 

Tancredi was next. 

Hope went left, as did the shot. Hope stretched out her arm as far as she could. 

The ball skimmed her fingertips and slid into the goal. 

Fans jumped up and down, Canadian flags waving wildly. 

The second circle filled. 

“Tancredi beats Solo to the left.” 

Sydney Leroux walked up to the spot, positioning the ball. 

Hummed chanting buzzed in the background. 

With a mighty kick, it flew into the upper left corner. McLeod didn’t have a chance. 

It was tied 2-2. 

“After some of the statements made about Leroux during this Canadian trip, you know she enjoyed making that one.” 

Matheson was next. 

Hope got into her spot, staring down the midfielder. Her eyes zeroed in on her, body tense, ready to pounce. 

Matheson jogged up and hit the ball. 

It went toward the right corner. 

Hope dove. 

The ball smashed into her glove, spiraling away from the goal and around the post out of bounds. 

“AND IT’S SOLO WITH THE SAVE!!!!” cried Ian, “OH MY LORD, AND WHAT A SAVE IT WAS!” 

Hope scrambled to her feet, arms in the air as the stadium filled with noise. 

“She read the kick perfectly.” Julie commented as the replay flashed across the screen. “What a save by Hope Solo. Excellent.” 

“And that could be the match, if McLeod isn’t able to stop any of the next two shots.” Ian commented. “What a magnificent effort by the United States’ goalkeeper. The pressure is on McLeod and the Canadians now.” 

Wambach marched up to the penalty spot. She set the ball where she wanted it and stepped back a few paces. Her head never lifted, focused solely on the ball. The whistle blew. She slowly jogged forward and struck the ball. 

It easily slid into the goal. 

“And Wambach with the goal! She never even looked at the goalkeeper. Canada must make this.” Ian spoke as Schmidt went up to the ball. The blonde stepped back, eying the goal as she waited. 

Hope took her time walking into the goal, rolling her shoulders before crouching down. 

The whistle blew. 

The ball flew. 

It soared up toward the corner. 

Hope leapt into the air. 

Glove held out, muscles strained as she reached for the ball. 

“SHE’S DONE IT AGAIN! HOPE SOLO HAS BLOCKED THE PENALTY!” Ian shouted as Hope tumbled to the ground, the ball tipped over the crossbar and dropping onto the top of the net. 

“That was amazing.” The giddiness was evident in Julie’s voice, though she tried to mask it. 

Hope rolled to her feet, skipping as she thrust her arms into the air triumphantly. The sounds of the stadium bathed her in rapturous chaos. 

“If the United States make this goal, the match is over. The United States will win the World Cup.” Ian pointed out. 

“And surprisingly, it looks as if Kelley O’Hara will take the shot.” Julie’s words accompanied the images on screen. Kelley walked up, picking up the ball and softly setting it on the marker. 

“This is O’Hara’s first penalty kick in international play.” Ian said. “What a moment to take her first one. She has played spectacular all tournament. And, if I recall, the last World Cup penalties the United States won on, another defender – Ali Krieger, who was subbed out in the seventy-fifth minute after a rather brutal collision with Tancredi - made the winning shot. But, after missing 2013 due to injury, all the media turmoil and speculation about her spot on the squad and playing time, to be in the position to win the World Cup must be something out of a novel. She could win it all here.” 

Kelley took a few steps back and shuffled slightly to the side, angling her body at the goal. 

McLeod jumped up and down, whirling her arms in giant circles. 

The ref gave the signal. 

The world held it’s breath. 

Kelley trotted forward, hitting the ball with the inside of her foot. 

McLeod threw her entire body to the right. 

The world stopped turning. 

Then… 

“AND THE UNITED STATES HAVE WON THE WORLD CUP!” Ian yelled at the top of his lungs. “They’ve done it! The United States has done it!” 

Kelley let out a primal scream as she took off running, arms held out wide and face beaming. The team sprinted towards her, chasing her past the fallen Canadians as their bench cleared. 

The camera followed her, angling in as her speed picked up. 

When she got within feet of Hope, the goalkeeper rising to her feet as what just happened hit her, Kelley launched herself into the air. She crashed into Hope, sending the taller woman stumbling back a few steps as she wrapped her legs around her waist, arms circling her neck.  Hope instantly hugged her back, spinning around in pure joy. 

The rest of the team reached them a few seconds later, sending them to the ground and piling on top of them. 

“What an ending. What a night.” Ian reiterated. “The United States has won the World Cup.” 

“The Canadians played a wonderful game tonight. Both teams gave their all.” Julie agreed. “It is great to see this United States team finally win.” 

The dog-pile slowly broke apart. HAO, Lauren, and Sydney danced as American flags were handed out. Pinoe took one and waved it around, tears streaming down her face as she ran toward the stands. Walsh could be seen pressed against the railing as the blonde waved her hands. Alex and Tobin hugged, twirling around and giggling merrily. Abby picked up Mewis, both laughing. The Rampone children appeared, racing to their mom. 

In the middle of the throng, Hope and Kelley held each other. Kelley clasped Hope’s face between her hands, their foreheads resting against each other as the freckled woman stroked Hope’s cheeks, whispering to her. Her hands trickled down to Hope’s jersey, griping it tightly as she tenderly shook her before dragging her into a tight hug. Hope buried her face in Kelley’s hair. 

A minute later they were tripping toward the stands, laughing as their tangled hands swung effortlessly. Halfway there, Hope tugged Kelley into her side, pressing a kiss to her temple as she looped an arm around her shoulders. Kelley slung an arm around Hope’s waist, fingers curling around her hip. 

The camera cut back to the center of the field. Abby was jogging around, HAO on her back, as Buehler skipped behind them. Ali and Becky swayed as they hugged. Carli draped a flag over her shoulders. 

“We’ll be back with the trophy presentation after this.” Ian’s voice rose over the festivities.


	14. May 2015

**May 2015**

With a click, the small youtube video screen extended to fill the entire face of the laptop. 

Glaring white, it took a beat before the US Soccer National Team logo flashed in the middle, shades of blue and red mixing with the black lettering. 

**5 questions with Kelley O’Hara**

Kelley appeared on a cushioned armchair, hair tumbling to her shoulders and freckled face smiling. A red national team t-shirt stretched across her chest. She tossed her arm over the back of the chair as she got comfortable. With an exaggerated grin, she lifted two thumbs up at the camera. 

**#1 How is this World Cup different from 2011?**

Kelley blinked, “Well, for one, I’m probably going to actually see some real playing time.” As if rehearing the words in her head, her eyes widened and she held up her hands, “Wow, that sounded totally bitter, which I’m not. It’s very different this time around. I’m in the defense. In 2011, I was a sub and trying to break into the forward position. With Abby, A-Rod, Alex…they completely deserved to be playing up there for us. You know, I was younger back then. A rookie. I’ve gotten some experience now, with the Olympics and such. I’ve worked myself up to where I need to be to compete out there on the field. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I mean, if I’d somehow gotten to play forward or midfield in 2011…I might not have been moved to wingback.” She shrugged, “I can’t imagine not being back there now. Not working with Pearcie or Ali. Not working with Hope. I’ve learned so much about myself and the game because of this switch. I mean, it really was one of the best things to happen to me. So, yeah, it’s weird saying so, but not playing in 2011 is why I’m playing today, and why I’m playing so well. I’m a different player. A better player.” 

Her smile turned mischievous, “And it’s in Canada. My awesomely non-existent German is no use this time around. I’m trying to get Tobin to teach me some French for when we hit Quebec, but she basically knows as much as I do. Total fail.” She pointed at the camera, “You failed me, Tobs. I gotta go to Pinoe, now. She won’t let me down.” Her words ended in a giggle. 

**#2 How does it feel to see younger generations now vying for spots on the team?**

“Are you calling me old?” She laughed, “I’m 26 and I’m old. But….um…it’s good. We have a lot of amazing players like Crystal or Mewis and it makes it fun to see them excel.” 

Her eyes strayed from the camera, lazily bouncing to the left. She waved her hand before hooking her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. “Hey! No, come on. Come here. Please? I need you for something.” 

After a second, a shadow fell across the floor. 

Then, Hope stepped into frame, black sweatshirt loose and the edge of a white t-shirt poking out from underneath, “What?” 

Kelley gestured for her to come closer. She scooted to one side of the chair, “Sit.” 

Hope shook her head, “We’re not both going to fit in there.” She started walking to the chair anyway. 

“Sure we will. It can handle your bulging goalkeeper biceps.” 

“Bulging biceps?” Hope’s eyebrow rose in amusement. 

Kelley nodded, “You should really lay off the coffee. Look what it’s doing to your body.” 

Hope carefully sat down in the tiny space, not even blinking as Kelley haphazardly draped herself over her side, “I need something to get me through your play out on the field.” 

“Oh!” Kelley yelped, “See,” she glanced at the camera, “the meanness I have to put up with on the backline.” 

“At least I’m not firing shots at you all the time.” 

“Keeping you on your toes, Hope. Want you to be the best.” Kelley winked, “Not my fault you had to go to Seattle and not Sky Blue.” 

“Hmm…I don’t know. Is it my fault you didn’t win the championship?” 

Kelley teasingly crossed her arms and pouted, “Whatever. We got robbed.” 

“Sure you did.” 

“Next year, Solo.” Kelley wagged a finger, “We’ll see what you’ll be saying next year.” 

Hope sent a look to the camera, a twinge of curiosity and shyness in her blue orbs, “What did you need?” 

“Oh, right.” Kelley smirked, “They wanted to know what it’s like to be old and see the new younger players coming in. I thought you’d be able to answer that better than me.” 

Hope turned her head and stared at Kelley. 

Kelley smiled back at her. 

Hope swept her gaze back to the camera, “This is why I room with Carli.” She sighed, “It is interesting to see the rooks coming in. It’s always great to see them grow as players and know this is the future of our team. As the rest of the world gets better, we need to get better. The new girls are showing top-level skill and an aptitude for the game that makes me excited as both a player and a fan of the game. And…they’re actually more mature than some of our vets.” 

“She’s talking about Pinoe and Alex.” 

Hope shook her head no. 

**#3 What do you like to do on your time off?**

Kelley was still perched as close as she could be to sitting on Hope’s lap without actually sitting on it. Hope’s arm had unconsciously snaked around her shoulders. 

“I love to go back to Cali. I love to surf, so any chance I get to hit the waves I take it. Tobin and Alex like to surf, too, so we try to meet up if we can.” She hooked her thumb at Hope, “I finally got this one to give it a try. Took forever.” 

“We don’t surf in Seattle.” 

“She’s afraid of sharks. I had to promise to protect her from the fish to get her to agree.” 

“Like you could protect me from a shark.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” 

Hope’s lips twitched, “You were a wonderful instructor. I only fell every single time.” 

“No you didn’t,” she peeked at the camera, “No she didn’t.” She swiveled back to Hope, “You were great. You were able to pop up after five tries. You were riding all the way in after half an hour.” 

“It was fun.” 

“She screamed though when she thought she saw a shark.” 

“That’s not true. At all.” 

“No, Hope Solo doesn’t scream.” 

“I don’t.” 

“If it was a shark, though, she probably would have destroyed it. Jaws has nothing on her. Hope Solo – Shark Tamer.”  

**#4 Where is your favorite place to vacation?**

“Well, I’ve actually fallen in love with Seattle.” Kelley leaned into Hope’s side, “It’s beautiful there. There is such a great vibe, a great culture. I can go for a hike or chill out in a coffee shop. Which, by the way, Seattle coffee really is better. I have no idea how, but their Starbucks is better than every other Starbucks on the planet. Right?” She nudged Hope, who had been contentedly sitting there and listening. 

“It’s true.” Hope chimed in.

“She would know. Hope is a coffee connoisseur. She actually introduced me to this one shop that has the best coffee anywhere. No matter what I get, it’s delicious. And they’re pet friendly, so Leo can hang with us inside if it’s raining or too cold to sit outside.” 

**#5 What is one thing we should know about Kelley O’Hara?**

“I’m going to help win the World Cup this year for the United States.”


	15. October 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's been a while since the last update. I drummed this up really quick to give you something since it's been so long.

**October 2015**  

The camera zoomed in on the large desk, the two suited men sitting behind it staring straight into the lens. 

“That’s all we have for tonight. Up next is Baseball Tonight. Before we hand it over, though, we have a sneak peak at the new E:60 airing this Tuesday. Have a good night, everyone.” 

The studio slowly faded away, the last visages of the men gathering their papers and chatting amicably disappearing into darkness. The screen was black only for a second before the logo for E:60 popped up. It, too, only lingered for a few moments before going away, replaced with a pan shot of the sun rising over a calm lake. A few shots of the sleepy world waking up gave way to a stark white backdrop, photographs displaying prominently, eye-catching compared to the background. Music gently swelled as each picture materialized. 

Kelley and Hope standing together on the field, Hope in her white kit and Kelley with an orange substitution bib on. Facing each other as Hope gestured and Kelley took in what she was saying. 

Huddled together with Christie Rampone and Heather Mitts, Hope in her dark warm up shirt while the rest wore their white uniforms. Gold medals dangled proudly from their necks. Kelley’s arm wrapped happily around Hope’s shoulders as they smiled at the camera. 

Both in comfortable sweats and their dark US Soccer jackets. Hope rested her back against the wall, the large window behind her showing the busy runways of the airport. Kelley nestled between her legs. The defender’s eyes were closed as her head pillowed at the crook of the keeper’s neck. Hope curled around her, looking to be caught in the throes of slumber as well. Beside them Alex and Lauren sat, the young agile forward listening to the oversized headphones encasing her ears while Lauren texted on her phone. Neither paid any attention to the couple between them. 

Hope and Kelley smiling for the camera. Hope stood in front at the foot of the staircase, Kelley a step up behind her. Kelley leaned her chin on Hope’s shoulder, hands stuffed warmly in the pockets of Hope’s purple Washington sweatshirt. 

The scene changed. 

The bright baby blue sky spread far and wide, dipping down to curve between the tips of trees and down to the dark crystal clear lake water. Two chairs sat opposite each other on the deck overlooking the peaceful landscape. The camera took in the profiles of the two seated women before cutting in to focus on the one to the right. 

“How was it when the reactions to your relationship started coming out?” Julie Foudy asked. 

Kelley turned serious, gaze visibly tracking inward as she pressed her lips together. Her light brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders, curling around her face and framing her freckled features. She leaned easily back into the chair, sleeves of her jacket stretched down to the hands resting in her lap. 

“It was…it was different. Because, you are with someone. It’s personal and while you want to share it with the world, I, at least, never experienced it where the world wanted to really comment on it. And, there were a lot of good and kind reactions. Our families and friends were wonderful. They saw what we saw….that there was something special there. Something truly wonderful between us, and they supported us. They still do, and it’s great. And I know a lot of the fans out there support us. You see the signs or they send us messages and it means a lot. To both of us.” She flashed a grin, “I’m ok with the ‘Hope marry me’ signs disappearing. Though, I completely understand why they would make them.” 

“Not all reactions were positive, however.” 

“No, no they weren’t.” Kelley’s smile turned wry before dropping. Her lashes fluttered as she blinked, pensiveness causing her jaw to tighten and her eyes to narrow in contemplation, “It’s difficult. When you care about someone, when you love someone, and you hear people talking about them just because of your relationship is…it’s tough. I know they were saying a lot about Hope. Um, there was a point where Brandi Chastain mentioned that Hope shouldn’t play in the World Cup because of me. Us. That somehow our relationship would hurt what our team was trying to accomplish.” Kelley shook her head, “It didn’t make any sense. Hope is amazing in goal. She’s the best in the world, and it’s an honor to play in front of her. To even think that us being together and happy would harm that is…crazy.” She swallowed, “And it’s difficult because you want to protect the person you love. I know Hope tried to block me from a lot of it.” Her mouth twitched, “She says she didn’t, but I know she wanted to do what she could to protect me from that. Take on the media and the world all by herself. I wanted to do the same. When you love someone, you want to keep them safe from the world. Our teammates were great through it all. They recognized what was happening and were there for us. I still don’t see how our personal lives have anything to do with what we do on the field. As long as we are playing our best, what we do off the field shouldn’t matter. Especially something as innocuous as two people being together and caring about each other.” She shrugged, “One would think someone who has played at this level would know that. And, hey, we won the World Cup for the first time since 1999, so Hope and I dating can’t be too terrible.”    

“How did your teammates react when you told them that you and Hope were together?” 

“Positively. No one really had a problem with it.” Kelley rolled her eyes, “I won’t mention names, but I’m pretty sure a few even had a bet running on when we’d finally be official.” 

Julie chuckled, “That does sound like something this team might do.” 

“I know, right?” Kelley laughed along with her. “I swear Hope and I should have gotten them to throw us a party or something. At least buy as a drink. I think the most we got was a high-five from Tobin. We end up on ESPN talking with you, and the most our team did was high-five us.” 

“Is it difficult being with someone who, for better or worse, draws such celebrity and media scrutiny?” 

“Yes and no.” Kelley took a second to think about it. “It’s difficult because I know Hope. And who the media try to portray her as isn’t the Hope I know. It isn’t the woman I’ve fallen in love with. Hope isn’t perfect. None of us are, and she’d be the first to tell you she isn’t. But, she isn’t how much of the media and news put her out there as. So, it’s hard to see them saying Hope is this or that when actually she is one of the most genuine, loyal, thoughtful people I know.”


	16. July 2014

**July 2014**

The blue and orange laden shield flashed on top of the white background, holding for a few beats before disappearing. It was replaced with bold black lettering:

**On the Road With Sky Blue**  

The words swiped away. 

The bright green grass of a freshly cut soccer field filled every inch of the screen. The camera panned to the right, highlighting the setting sun in the distance behind the battered white goalposts. 

**Kelley O’Hara**

The landscape faded away just like the setting sun. A dim hotel room took its place, the shadowy outlines of doors and the edge of a bed building the backdrop. Kelley sat in a mundane black desk chair, pushed up against the dinged wooden desk where the tiny lamp created the grey shadows. A laptop was propped up, tiny  featureless figures slipping and sliding in the ESPN3 viewer. The sound was low enough to only be a slight buzz. She reluctantly turned a half spin toward the camera, hand swiping up her cell phone as she took one last glance at her computer before smiling tiredly at the lens. 

Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, russet tendrils falling to frame her face. A worn, slightly tattered, and much too big purple sweatshirt graced her upper body, and she curled her hands beneath the ends of the sleeves. The outline of a giant white W hovered around her chest and stomach. 

“Yeah, so, we played Washington today. We’re here overnight and will be back in New Jersey tomorrow.” Kelley spoke up.  She rubbed at her eyes with the edge of her sleeve, “It was a great game. We played well together. We started out slow in the first half. Their defense didn’t let us get into a rhythm, but we made some adjustments, and we came out in the second half strong. Sophie made a great pass which let me score within the first few minutes, and we played our game from there.” 

She offered the camera a warm grin, “A lot of you guys traveled out to support us, which was awesome. We saw your signs, and we definitely heard you. It was great to have so much support, especially away against a tough team like Washington. We appreciate you guys so much, and it means a lot to us to see you there. And whoever brought the Captain America poster with Christie on it – you are amazing.” She chuckled, “Best sign out there today.” She gave a cheesy thumbs up, “And don’t tell Cap, but we are totally getting her that costume for Halloween. There’ll be pictures. Lots of pictures.” 

A small yawn escaped, and she quickly covered her mouth, “It’s been a long day, but we won, which makes it all worth it. “ There was a murmur from outside the frame, and Kelley peeked over there, “What? Oh, well, a few of the girls went out to dinner and are probably figuring out the best way to get arrested in DC or something…no, I’m kidding…that’s only Bock.” She shrugged, “It’s late, I think it’s like midnight or something, so I’m in my room with my rad roommate Jill.” 

The camera swung around. In the shadows, Jill Loyden gave a tiny wave from her curled up position on her bed. The camera tilted back to Kelley. 

“And…” she trailed off as a soft excited noise drifted from the laptop. Kelley swiftly spun around, scooting closer to the screen, nearly pressing her face against it. Her eyes widened and she sucked in a gasp as one of the red clad figures sprinted forward, dodging white clothed people with ease and sending a miniscule circle at the miniature goal. 

The lone figure between the ball and the goal flew up, hand stretching out. 

“Yes!” Kelley thrust her hands into the air, waving them around wildly as the ball tipped to the side. She bent around and gestured at Jill, “Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about! Did you see that?” Her hands clapped together, the sound muffled by the thick sleeves, “Awesome.” 

In the viewer, a close up shot of Hope Solo climbing to her feet, grass sticking to her black kit played out. Her gloved hands immediately pointed to different spots as her teammates got in position, Rapinoe darted around her while Portland’s Allie Long bumped against Deines, who slid in to block the rough and tumble blonde from the keeper. 

Kelley’s eyes remained glued to the screen, “Come on, baby.” She whispered to herself, hands scrunching into tight fists. “You got this.” 

Jill ambled over to the chair, partially leaning over it as she looked down at the screen. 

The view zoomed out as Tobin sent the corner kick into the box. 

Hope leapt up, catching the ball and instantly gesturing for her players to clear the box. 

Kelley’s arm shot up, “YES!” 

Jill laughed and shook her head, drifting back from the flailing limbs, “Try not to break your laptop, spaz.” 

“Don’t even say such a terrible thing.” Kelley playfully gasped and tenderly touched the keyboard. After the ball went sailing toward the other end of the field, Kelley turned back to the camera, “Yeah, so, this is how we spend our evenings after the game. Chilling…watching some soccer. Scoping out the enemy. If Bock gets arrested we might have to bail her out, otherwise we’ll get some rest and make the journey back to Jersey tomorrow morning to prepare for our next game. Hopefully, we’ll see you all there.” She turned away from the camera, finished with her short interview.

Jill muttered something that the microphone didn’t quite catch and then laughed. Kelley clutched her cell phone close to her chest and smiled wistfully, “I like you Loyden, but I would totally trade you for another rad goalie roommate right now. A quieter goalie. Who snuggles.” She held up a hand, “Now shush, I’m trying to watch.” Her eyes tracked the progression of play. 

“If I fall asleep, say hi to Hope for me.” Called out. 

“Will do.” 

The scene blacked out, Sky Blue logo reappearing once again.


	17. July 2015

**July 2015**

**5 Reasons We Ship O’Solo**

_AfterEllen.com: Stacy Studebaker_

_We know a bunch of you out there are fans of the US Women’s National Soccer Team. These past few months have been filled with epic wins and heart stopping moments during the Women’s World Cup in Canada. All of us here at AE were right there with you. I’m almost certain my cat will never look at me the same again after I nearly took out my coffee table when Alex Morgan got that yellow card. In the end, the US pulled out a win and got their first World Cup trophy since 1999. It was filled with laughs, cheers, and way too much Canadian beer._

_However, that wasn’t the only reason we watched the World Cup this year. Granted, we love our beer. And, from time to time, we have been known to wave our patriotic flag and stand by our country’s teams. Especially when they’re made up of women. This time, though, you, our faithful followers, got me, and thus by extension half the office who were not already fully invested in this soccer phenomenon, into the sport._

_I am not a sports person._

_But gosh this O’Solo thing is adorable._

_I admit I never watched a game of soccer in my life before this summer. It wasn’t my thing. I’d much rather watch paint dry than jocks kicking a ball around. But, I heard the rumors that two players on the US National team were dating and were the best thing since sliced bread together. A lot of you have posted comments about them, and my fellow writers have even produced a few articles concerning this couple. So, I decided to see what the fuss was all about. They couldn’t be as cute as my favorite fictional couple coughbrittanacough could they?_

_Yes, they could._

_They, I sadly admit, are even cuter._

_For those of you who might not know, O’Solo is the name for US goalkeeper Hope Solo and US defender Kelley O’Hara. While they have not officially officially come out, - there have been no huge announcements – it’s a done deal._

_Now, how could I possibly say these two together are cuter than my beloved Brittana? How is that not sacrilegious? Check out my list below. You can thank me later._

_#5 The Entrance_

_Not sure if anyone else caught this, but Solo and O’Hara walk onto the field together every time. When the teams line up and march out like soldiers going to battle, I noticed that, besides the captain Christie Rampone who always leads them out, the players switch up the order they come out in. One time Abby Wambach was in the middle behind Morgan, the next she was a little farther back behind Rapinoe. Not so with O’Solo. Every game Hope walked out behind Christie and Kelley was right behind Hope._

_#4 Hope Solo’s Gloves_

_Ok, this might not seem like a big deal. It didn’t to me at first. But, then I learned that gloves are pretty important to a goalie. Like super important. Hope Solo has been known to put meaningful words on her gloves. She put her father’s initials there after he died. She put inspirational things like ‘memories’ the last World Cup. This time? I’m sure I heard all of lesbian America squeal when we got the close up shot that first game of Hope’s gloves. KO was stitched on her wrists. KO happens to be Kelley O’Hara’s nickname on the team. How sweet is that?_

_#3 The Hug_

_While the nickname on the gloves is sweet, it’s not as sweet as this. I have come to learn that before every game the defense has a little huddle. They get together, talk, give a cheer, and run off to their spots to start the game. These two, though, just have to be cute. What does O’Solo do? After the defensive huddle is over with, they share a quick hug before going to their spots. Every. Time. It’s like their good luck secret handshake charm thing._

_#2 Kelley Protecting Her Woman_

_During the Final the players got a bit…rough. There were some serious elbows being thrown and collisions happening. For a bit I thought there was going to be blood. Poor Ali Krieger got taken out by a vicious impact at one point. At another, when Canada had a corner kick, it was clearly visible that Hope got basically punched in the head by one of the Canadian players (her name shall be withheld to protect her from rabid USWNT fans). She was able to hold on to the ball, but it looked painful. Within seconds Kelley was in the Canadian player’s face and actually shoved her away from Hope while telling her to back off (in not so polite terms). It was hot. It was also swoon worthy. Especially considering Kelley O’Hara is one of the shortest people on that field. Never underestimate the small ones._

_#1 That Celebration_

_Do I need to say anything? Watch the video below._


	18. July 2015

**July 2015**

The camera panned across the cheering mass of people standing in Times Square, brushing over homemade signs and beaming faces. Two preteens held up a glittering cardboard sign _WELCOME HOME USWNT!_ A chuckling father propped his young son on his shoulders, the blonde boy waving his hands as his older sister bounced beside the two, screaming with joy. The camera finally landed on Robin Roberts, dressed in a light beige dress, and George Stephanopoulos, his dark suit glistening in the hot summer sun. They both held large black microphones and faced the camera, “Welcome back.” 

Robin held the microphone slightly closer to her mouth as the cheers grew louder, “Here with us today are the World Cup Champions – The US Women’s Soccer Team.”

The roar of claps and voices rang out. 

The camera swung to the huddle of players, their black jackets with the US emblem on their chests matching perfectly. The camera went down the half formed line, showcasing each face. Sydney winked and Ali offered a shy grin. Abby stood tall at one end of the line, Hope next to her, and Kelley soaking in the excitement at her side. 

“First off, congratulations!” Robin spoke, “It has been quite a while since the US has won this tournament.” 

“Yeah,” Abby lifted her microphone. She blinked, happiness apparent on her face, “We haven’t won the World Cup since 1999. Close to two decades. It really is a dream come true to be here and know we finally won it. We came so close in 2011, so to be here now is fantastic. We all worked extremely hard for this, made many sacrifices both with our family and friends as well as physically, training day in and day out. All 21 of us made this happen. This wouldn’t have been possible without everyone here playing their hardest and giving everything they have.” 

“Hope,” George took up the host mantle, “you had some spectacular saves throughout the tournament. None more amazing than during the penalty kick shoot-out in the final game. Tell us a bit about that. How did it feel knowing, once again, the World Cup would come down to penalty kicks?” 

Abby easily passed the microphone to Hope, “It was exciting. It definitely brought back some memories. In 2011 we lost to Japan on penalty kicks. We didn’t want that to happen again. I didn’t want that to happen again. I focused on what I needed to do. We had talked about what would happen if this occurred the night before, so I felt a little prepared from that. When I made that first save…words can’t describe how amazing that felt. It only takes one. I was lucky enough to get two. Then, it all came down to the others. I knew they would make those shots. Anyone could see how confident we were in each other and in our abilities.” 

George nodded, “Kelley, you made the final penalty kick to win. What was that like? There must have been a lot of pressure walking up to that spot.” 

Kelley took the microphone from Hope, their fingers brushing softly, “Of course, there was pressure. All of us felt the pressure of that moment. The entire tournament is full of pressure.” She glanced at the rest of her team, her eyes gradually landing on Hope, “But, I knew everyone before me – Sydney, Abby, Carli – had made their shot. And, Hope made those incredible saves. We only needed one goal, and I knew I could make it.” She handed the microphone back to Abby, bending in front of Hope, whose hand subtly touched her back. When Kelley pulled back, her shoulder lightly rubbed Hope’s arm. 

“It’s so special and it means so much to have such great reaction from the fans since we’ve come home.” Abby added. “One thing all of us have strived for is to progress the game of women’s soccer in this country and throughout the world. To see so many people invested in this team is astounding.” 

“Yes, before our interview, many of you visited with our crowd and signed some autographs or took pictures.” Robin gestured. “We took some footage of you all arriving at the studio here, and the crowd went simply crazy. You all are the new rock stars of the sports world.” She looked at the camera, “Have a look at the team arriving at our New York studio, and we’ll be back with more of the US Women’s National Team in a moment.” 

The camera panned over the faces of the players again before dipping over to the crowd. 

The scene quickly switched to earlier that morning, the sun only a quarter of the way in the sky. What looked to be hundreds of waiting fans, people of all ages, crammed between portable fence barriers. They all roared as a bus pulled up to the end of the fences. The doors opened and the team shuffled out, waving at the group. Pinoe and Lauren swiftly gravitated toward the beginning of the fences, grasping markers and signing jerseys. Abby gave a warm hearty wave before ambling over to a small girl holding up a sign with Abby’s face plastered on it. 

The camera zeroed in on Abby, focusing on her interaction with the youth. 

“I saw you on tv!” the girl shouted. “You were so cool!” 

“Oh yeah? Thank you.” Abby wrote her name on the sign. 

“My brother said girls can’t play soccer, but he saw you too, and now he says I can play with him.” 

“That’s awesome!” Abby high-fived her. 

The camera darted around her, landing on Kelley. The short defender was holding a miniature soccer ball, scribbling her signature across the top of it, “You came all the way from Georgia? That’s really cool. I used to live in Georgia.” 

“I know!” the fan bubbled, “You’re one of my favorite players. I nearly screamed my head off when you made that penalty.” 

“So did I.” Kelley pulled a face, eliciting laughter. She handed the ball back and squatted down, taking a piece of paper through the bars from a little boy, “What’s your name, handsome?” 

“Tyler.” The boy bashfully replied. 

“You play soccer, Tyler?” she quickly signed her name. 

He nodded. 

“That’s great. Let me guess – you like to score goals.” 

He nodded again. 

“Me too. It’s a lot of fun, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” his face lit up. 

“Know what? If you practice really hard and keep having fun, one day you can score goals all the time like Abby over there.” 

Abby glanced down at hearing her name and shook her head before returning her attention to the horde in front of her. 

Kelley stood up. As her body fully extended, Hope slid up behind her. Her hand ghosted along the length of the younger woman’s shoulders, and she ducked her head in, whispering something in Kelley’s ear. Kelley nodded, her eyes brightening with unconcealed happiness and affection. “Hope! Kelley! Can we get a picture!” a few voices called out gleefully. The duo shared a look before Hope’s arm looped around Kelley’s shoulders, Kelley’s automatically snaking around Hope’s waist. The camera flashes went off. Kelley pressed into Hope’s side, practically cheek to cheek. 

HAO ran up behind them, executing an awkwardly hilarious leap into the air to perfect the photos.   

After a few seconds, Hope’s arm dropped and she murmured low enough for only Kelley to hear. Kelley laughed, squeezing her side and giving her a little hip bump as Hope moved down the line into an open spot next to Alex and Carli.


	19. March 2017

**March 2017**

**Hope Solo and Kelley O’Hara Reportedly Engaged**

_SheWired: Robin Brownston_

_Soccer stars Hope Solo and Kelley O’Hara have reportedly become engaged. TMZ reports multiple sources confirm Solo and O’Hara were seen leaving a popular restaurant in Santa Monica, California, and both were wearing engagement style rings on their left hands._

_Hope Solo, former goalkeeper for the US Women’s National Soccer Team, currently plays for the NWSL Seattle Reign. Kelley O’Hara is a defender on the National Team and also plays for Sky Blue in the NWSL. The couple have been together for some time, but did not publicly acknowledge their relationship until an interview with ESPN in 2015 after winning the Women’s World Cup. Both Washington and New Jersey, where the Reign and Sky Blue are located, allow gay marriage._


	20. July 2015

**July 2015**

The camera zoomed in as Hope walked lightly toward the hastily constructed stage at center field. Her name flashed at the bottom of the television screen, the United States flag emblazoned beside it.

The roar from the crowd nearly overpowered Ian Drake as he began to speak, the camera tracking alongside Hope, “And Hope Solo proceeds towards the stage to receive the Golden Glove award. The Golden Glove is given to the best goalkeeper in the World Cup tournament.”

Hope lifted her hand, the scruffed and dirt marred sleeve slipping down her arm at the movement. She gave an easy wave to the crowd, and if possible, the cheering and clapping from the stands grew in intensity.

“Solo won this award during the last World Cup in Germany. I would wager this time is a lot more cheerful of an experience, with the United States having won their first World Cup since 1999 in what turned out to be spectacular fashion. Solo was instrumental with her penalty kick saves in securing her first World Cup trophy. Not a bad addition to her shelf, I would say.”

“It certainly is,” Julie Foudy chimed in. “The United States has been waiting on this for years. There has been a lot of speculation this would be the final World Cup for many of the veterans, including Solo, so it was their last chance to secure a victory. This team played hard, played together, and deserve this win.”

Hope gleefully stepped up onto the stage, the smile on her face so large it caused her eyes to crinkle merrily. Bright blue eyes beamed with exuberant excitement and overwhelming joy. The trophy found its way into her left hand as she shook hands with whoever was nearby.

The camera panned up to the crowd. A line of college aged kids were jumping up and down, their faces swathed in red, white, and blue and a letter painted on each of their bellies – HOPE SOLO – spelled out when they all bounced shoulder to shoulder. Behind them an American flag waved and cameras flashed.

The stage came back on screen. Hope ambled off to the side of the stage, coming to stand on a side platform. Her bright gaze turned shiny and wet. She turned to face across the stage, and her face lit up even more as a soundless pure laugh escaped. A quick shot of the team, waiting off to the side, revealed Kelley standing next to Carli and Tobin. The freckled woman raised both her hands and waved wildly, mouthing a very clear – I love you. She flashed a double thumbs up before cupping her hands around her mouth and letting out what most likely was a giant whoop.

The camera scanned back to the stage as Christine Sinclair dejectedly marched up to center field.

“Christine Sinclair, the leader of this Canadian team, will receive the Golden Boot award for top goal scorer of the tournament.” Ian announced.

“It must be incredibly difficult to receive this award, knowing you’ve lost the tournament on your home soil and watching a rival receive the trophy,” Julie popped in, “but Canada played excellently, and they have much to be proud of. The next few years will be an exciting time for Canadian Women’s soccer.”

The camera skipped over to the Canadian team, tears and grimaces staining each and every face. It then jumped over to the United States team, smiles and laughter spilling out from every corner.

“And now, for the World Cup trophy. The United States heads to the stage to receive what many have been waiting for all their careers.” Ian let out.

The crowd went crazy as the team walked in procession toward the stage.

Hope could be seen jogging back toward the line. As she reached the front, Christie grabbed her arm and spun her around, forcing her to stand in front of her at the very top. Hope’s eyebrows knit in confusion, but a pointed look from Christie, an eyebrow raise from Carli, and an encouraging gesture and smile from Kelley had her chuckling and leading the group up to the stage.

“Looks like the team has elected to let Solo lead them up to the stage. Quite a sight considering the harsh criticism she received at the start of the tournament about being a distraction and liability for this group.” Ian said. "Quite a statement."

Hope reached the stage first, a tear breaking loose as she allowed the medal to be looped around her neck.

They all went up, one by one, receiving their medal with a shake of the hand.

The camera focused on Kelley as she stepped up onto the platform.

Her infectious smile sparkled as the medal was placed around her neck. She eagerly shook hands before darting off toward the end of the line, bypassing those before her.

The camera followed her as she ducked around to where Hope was standing.

Without missing a beat, their arms wrapped around each other.

Kelley’s feet swung up as Hope twirled her around in a small circle.

The tiny defender quickly regained her stance, poking at Hope and saying something the camera couldn’t pick up. She curled her fingers around the medal resting on Hope’s chest, lips murmuring a private message to the keeper.

The camera fell away, returning to the line of players parading up to and across the stage.


	21. February 2016

**February** **2016**

 

The United States crest flashed on screen, followed by a short burst of noise.

 

Then, an empty pitch came into view, the camera panning up from the tall stalks of perfectly manicured grass to show the white painted post of a goal. The sun shone off from the side, causing the wood to sparkle.

 

The team came into view, and the screen turned to Syd and Pinoe huddled together, Abby hovering nearby.

 

“We’re supposed to be practicing.” Syd lazily drawled, “But Kelley totally ditched us.”

 

Pinoe nodded as Abby pulled a face, “She thinks she’s a keeper now.”

 

Syd playfully rolled her eyes, “She saw me dominate the gloves, and now she’s copying me.”

 

The view cut away to Kelley sitting on the bench. Her hands fiddled with an oversized pair of keeper gloves. _Solo_ could be seen stitched on the wrists, “I’ve already played forward and defender,” she shrugged, “goalie can’t be that hard.” She gestured, “Besides, all they do is stand over there and drink water. Sometimes block a shot. I can do that.”

 

The camera flashed to the goal where Paul stood in front of the three keepers, talking and waving his hands. Water bottles surrounded them.

 

“See, total breeze.” Kelley spoke up.

 

The scene switched to Kelley sidling up next to Hope, a chipper gleam on her face. Paul frowned at her.

 

“Hey, Coach.” Kelley grinned.

 

Paul glared, before turning his attention to his group, “Go on, then.”

 

Barnie and Ashlyn strolled away. Kelley turned to Hope, “I’m totally going to own this. Watch out, Solo. Competition has arrived.”

 

Hope began to turn and follow the others, “Your gloves are on wrong.”

 

Kelley peeked at her gloves, “What? How can gloves be on wrong?”

 

The scene shifted to Hope in goal. Kelley stood off to the side, watching as Paul cracked a hard shot low and to the corner. Hope dove, easily deflecting the ball and rolling to her knees. She climbed to her feet as Kelley took her place.

 

The shorter woman planted her feet on the goal line and bent over, holding her hands in front of her.

 

Without warning, Paul fired the ball straight at her.

 

With a yelp, Kelley flung her hands up to cover her face.

 

The ball slammed off her fists, bouncing to the side.

 

The defender stumbled back, almost tripping over her cleats and falling to the ground.

 

Righting herself and realizing she had stopped the ball from going in, she pumped her fists in the air, “Oh yeah!”

 

Paul sent another ball straight into the net beside her.

 

“Wait…what?” Kelley pointed at him, “That’s not fair.”

 

Another ball streaked toward goal.

 

Kelley tried to dive at it, but she ended up face-planting as the ball rolled around the back of the net.

 

In the corner of the frame, Hope held a hand up to cover her face, but her eyes twinkled with laughter. She was forced to turn her shoulder away for a moment before regaining her composure.

 

“O’Hara! Are you trying to break something?” Hope called out.

 

“Only your saves record…and my face.” Kelley snapped back. She rose to her feet.

 

“Try widening your stance.” Hope smirked. “And actually paying attention.”

 

“This is all focus.” She gestured at her body and face. She screwed her face up into a playful growl, “See.”

 

The next shot went straight past her.

 

The scene cut away again to Kelley sprawled out on the bench, looking like a boxer after ten rounds. “I can’t feel my hands.” She flopped her arm to the side, revealing Hope sitting beside her as her hand connected with the other girl’s arm, “Can you feel my hand?”

 

Hope blinked, “Are those my gloves?”

 

“Are we done?”

 

“No.”

 

Kelley sighed, “I think Becky and Ali need me for something. I’m gonna go over there.”

 

Hope stood up and began to walk away. “Ok.”

 

“These things are hot.” Kelley blinked and peered at the gloves still adorning her hands, “Wait…I can’t move my fingers. Hope!”


	22. July 2018

**July 2018**

“And it’s Reign ball, having gone out on an errant touch by Gayle. Dienes goes to take the throw in. There’s only about thirty seconds left in stoppage time.”

 

The announcer’s voice called over the scene as the camera zoomed in on the defender scooping up the ball and bringing it over her head. She glanced around, assessing the options, before tossing it along the sideline. The ball flew threw the air, bouncing off Winter’s thigh and dropping to her feet.

 

“Winters with the ball…she passes it to Fishlock, who takes on Auverbach. She passes it forward…to a streaking Kelley O’Hara.”

 

Kelley could be seen sprinting in from the opposite side, darting around a tripping defender and racing toward the middle of the box. The ball rolled swiftly across the slick grass, slipping between two Spirit players and landing at the forward’s feet.

 

“One thing many people forget about O’Hara is her speed. Surrounded by players like Morgan and Leroux on the national team, and being positioned at wingback, she doesn’t usually get the chance to show off her speed.” Leslie Gallimore’s voice spoke up.

 

“She is fast,” her partner agreed.

 

Kelley dribbled forward, a swarm of Spirit players converging on her. She kept possession, twisting and twirling as she looked for an opening.

 

“She’s using great footwork and patience here. Since joining the Reign, and even a little before that with her time with the National Team, O’Hara’s technical skills have grown.” Leslie pointed out. “With Sky Blue, she never really got to improve on those as much as she has under Laura Harvey’s style of play.”

 

Spotting a slight gap between Gayle and Krieger, she smashed her foot into the ball, sending it soaring low toward goal.

 

The ball dipped and weaved, Harris’s glove a fingertip too short from stopping the sphere from careening into the net.

 

“It’s O’Hara with the goal!” the announcer cried out.

 

“And she’s showing why she won the Hermann trophy as a forward in college and has become an important part of this team. She was patient, looking for her chance, and she took it. No hesitation.” Leslie analyzed. “She played well with Sky Blue, but after Laura Harvey signed her in the offseason, O’Hara has had the chance to truly flourish in this system with these players.”

 

Kelley ran back to her teammates, laughing and shouting as Pinoe jumped on her back, knocking her to the ground. As she climbed to her feet, her brown eyes peered up at the cheering stands, her effervescent smile growing even brighter.

 

Leslie continued, “Seattle has been extremely happy with her production and effort. With six goals so far, she has been battling with her teammate Kim Little for most goals in the league.”

 

“And Leroux is not far behind. Now, a lot of people were questioning Laura Harvey’s decision to go after O’Hara instead of someone like Alex Morgan from Portland, but it’s goals like this that prove those doubters wrong.” The male announcer intoned.

 

“Laura never had any doubts about who she wanted, and who would work well with this team.” Leslie replied, “And I know of another person, a good friend of mine, who never doubted that O’Hara would be a good fit in Seattle.”

 

“I believe this friend of yours is actually in the stands tonight.” The announcer prodded.

 

“She usually is.” Leslie interceded, “I’ve been trying to get her to join us up here, but she hasn’t said yes, yet.”

 

The camera left the field, ticking up to the stands. Hope was sitting on the metal bleacher, her cellphone resting on her knee as her sunglass covered eyes focused on the game. A happy proud smile creased her lips. The hint of a shimmering ring was detectable from where her fingers held the phone in place. The bold Reign scarf hung loosely around her neck.

 

He continued on, “Hope Solo, former keeper for the US Women’s National Team, former goalkeeper for the Seattle Reign, and current assistant coach for the Washington Huskies Women’s Soccer Team has decided to take in the game this evening.”

 

“When Hope retired, Laura approached her about the idea of signing O’Hara to fill the open National Team allocation spot.” Leslie informed the viewers. “Hope gave her a frank honest assessment, and knowing Laura, she would have done what she wanted to do no matter what Hope said. But, Hope knows this game, she knows football, and she knew Kelley would be a great addition.”

 

The camera moved back to the field, where Washington restarted the game. As the ball rolled back, the referee tweeted her whistle.

 

Game over.

 

“And that’s the game. Seattle brings their winning streak to three games with a 3-1 win over the Washington Spirit.” The announcer spoke.

 

Kelley walked amongst her teammates, hugging and high-fiving everyone she encountered. She meandered around, finding Ali and offering her a hug. After a few moments they pulled back, chatting as they started to walk toward the sideline.

 

“Join us next week as Seattle takes on Christen Press and second place Chicago Red Stars here at Memorial Stadium.” The announcer’s voice overlayed the action.

 

Ashlyn joined the duo. Kelley and her shared a quick hug before Kelley gestured up at the stands. Ashlyn gave a teasingly exuberant wave as Ali rolled her eyes and chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the NWSL final would most likely still be on Fox Sports 2, but they didn't seem to be as into gossip as ESPN would be. Hence, the switch. (Let's assume the sport got big in a year and Fox Sports went insane and let the league go to ESPN)


End file.
